Fanboy
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Hiro era fanático del artista mexicano del momento: Miguel Rivera. A ojos de sus amigos, su tía y sus conocidos él era un Fanboy del moreno. El simplemente lo veía como un gusto un poco obsesivo.
1. Chapter 1

MI ÚLTIMO APORTE DEL DÍA. Este es mi aporte con Ure que planeamos entre las dos bien random y espero que les guste, porqué de verdad nosotros nos divirtimos creando este universo.

Bien, como saben, esto es parte de la Higuel week y serán una serie de drabbles de estos dos niños dentro de este curioso universo.

¿Qué universo es? Pues nada más, ni menos de Hiro como un fanboy de la música de Miguel.

 **Aclaraciones:** Universo alterno. Hiro como Fanboy, empleado de tía Cass, Miguel como músico. Mucho OOC y bastante comedia para reírnos de un Hiro enamorado de Miguel.

 **El contacto del café.**

Hiro comenzaba a creer en los milagros inesperados. Dioses nórdicos, griegos, romanos, cristianos, lo que sea. A lo mejor existía algo llamado destino y no un conjunto de posibilidades hechas al azar o simplemente estaba de suerte para el día de hoy. Sin embargo, no se iba a cuestionar de ellos más.

No podían culparlo, definitivamente esta vez no podían culparlo.

¡Tenía que aprovechar el momento! No todos los días te volvías íntimamente cercano a tu cantante favorito, no todos los días tu ídolo te iba a visitar al café de tu tía dónde trabajabas, no todos los días compartías conversaciones de lo más pequeño que le haya pasado.

Ahora sabías por mano propia por conversaciones sociales que era lo que le sucedía y no por medio de sus entrevistas. Lo tenías de amigo en Facebook y no sólo seguías su página de Fanpage y de memes.

Podía venir a visitarte al trabajo cuándo salieras y dirigirse de nuevo a otro lugar. Para él eran citas y no le importaba la perspectiva de Miguel.

Porqué él te veía como amigo, y no como su loco fanático número uno que usaba hasta su marca de ropa interior.

Ni todos los posters escondidos bajo su cama, todos los discos comprados o los autógrafos de colección valían la pena. Ni siquiera la figura de Miguel en traje de Mariachi que le llevo su sueldo de dos semanas.

Porqué si, Hiro era fanático del artista mexicano del momento: Miguel Rivera.

A ojos de sus amigos, su tía y sus conocidos él era un **_Fanboy_** del moreno. El simplemente lo veía como un gusto un poco **_obsesivo._**

Y no era un secreto que le gustaría mucho sacar a la luz, menos ahora que Miguel pensaba que era tan normal como cualquier otra persona de San Fransokyo y no un admirador que se peleaba por su mercancía en internet.

Los dos estaban apenas saliendo del café, abrigados hasta la raíz, escondiendo las manos en el abrigo y con café para cada parte.

—Hace un putero de frío —masculló el moreno, tratando de calentar sus manos al frotarlas entre sí —, ¿no lo crees?

—Em si...mucho frío —Hiro no le quería decir que ahora los grados bajo cero eran la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Bastaba con sólo echarle una mirada a Miguel para calentarte. Hiro estaba que no podía creer su suerte cuándo éste lo invitó por un café para ponerse al día. Seguramente si publicaba esto en el grupo de fans lo envidiarían.

Sí él quería seguir disfrutando de estos privilegios que le concedía la amistad con Miguel, el Rivera no debía saber que tanto lo idolatraba.

A veces se sentía tan mal aprovechar la genuina amistad que Miguel le ofrecía, y decía a veces porqué toda la moral lo mandaba al carajo cuándo podía apreciar momentos como éste.

—Lo bueno que tu tía nos vendió ésto.

—Sí, lo bueno, lo bueno.

A Hiro casi se le salió un grito de la emoción cuándo Miguel probó aquel café de la tía Cass. Toda la escena la grabó para él, para la posteridad y para sus noches de desvelos.

No pasó desapercibido muchas cosas en el Rivera como el moreno relamiendo los labios gustoso, algunas gotitas de café que quedaban impregnadas en su boca y su rostro de felicidad por el delicioso sabor.

Miguel se volteó a un todavía despabilado Hiro que se perdía en el cielo con nombre de Rivera.

Insistía, no podían juzgarlo, no todos los días ves a tu ídolo bebiendo café tan sexymente en tu presencia que se para hasta el corazón.

—Sabe muy bueno.

Hiro quiso decirle que no tan bueno como él.

Pero como todo buen fanático que no quería asustarlo, se contuvo caballerosamente. En cambio, soltó un comentario ponzoñoso para bajar sus propios humos de fanatismo.

—No debe ser tan bueno —encogió los hombros, metió sus manos en el abrigo para poder calentarlas. Se comenzaba a plantear la idea de comprar guantes otra vez.

—¿Eso crees?

Hiro asintió, mientras veía el vaho de Miguel bailar enfrente de él.

—Está muy bueno, ¿quieres un poco? —insistió Miguel, Hiro lo pensó, alejando el café humeante de él.

No era fanático del café, de hecho, de su empleo de la cafetería eran raras las ocasiones que solía consumir. Así que la idea de probar un café de Miguel no le pareció tan atractiva.

Estaba a punto de negarse amablemente a su pedido, pero, su mente prodigia lo cacheteó por una vez antes de que cometiera alguna idiotez.

—¡Espera! —le pidió, aunque Miguel no entendió que debía esperar aceptó.

Hiro empezó a procesar las posibilidades, las conexiones y todos los escenarios posibles de una manera tan rápida como cuándo calculaba los sueldos de sus semanas para comprar la mercancía de Miguel.

Miguel bebió de su café, sus labios tocaron el vaso, osea que le dio un beso. Ahora Miguel le estaba ofreciendo de beber de ese mismo envase.

Eso quería decir...Eso podía decir que...

ESTO ERA UN BESO INDIRECTO.

ESTABA TENIENDO LA POSIBILIDAD DE BESARSE CON MIGUEL.

Indirectamente, pero igual contaba.

—¿Vas a querer si o no? —preguntó Miguel, torciendo los labios al ver que Hiro todavía estaba como una especie de trance.

El cantante se comenzaba a preguntar si en verdad le gustaban las cosas dulces. Capaz y le desagradaban y solamente ingerían el café amargo como él. Con eso en mente, el Rivera hizo hacia atrás el termo de café, pero fue interceptado por un desesperado Hiro.

A Miguel eso lo dejó en órbita, Hiro simplemente lo soltó, sonriendo un poco nervioso y reprendiéndose de sus propios intentos desesperados.

Reacciona Hamada, sólo estás a punto de darte un beso indirecto con tu artista favorito.

Sí, sencillo. Muy sencillo la verdad.

No es como si ahora mismo si mente estuviera hecha vueltas con millones de Hiros incendiando todo a su paso porqué ya no sabía que más hacer a parte de aceptar este momento. Como decía Miguel, él debía vivir su momento.

Y su momento era aceptar su beso indirecto.

—¿Em...? ¿Vas a querer?

—¡Sí! —soltó en un grito, cacheteándose mentalmente por ésto, ya que Miguel todavía se confundió más.

—Va —y sin sospechar del teatro que se estaba encendiendo en el Hamada, se lo tendió.

Hiro tragó saliva, escuchando ángeles y gritos de victoria atrás de él. Juraba que después de ésto beber café ya no sería lo mismo. Quería saber cuántas fanáticas estaban teniendo la oportunidad de oro como él lo estaba haciendo.

Aún así, tenía su misma expresión indiferente hacia el vaso.

Porqué era una persona normal y no un fanático.

Hiro acercó los labios que tocan sutilmente la tapa de plástico y Hiro ya está emocionado internamente. Necesitará platicar esto en su blog o en su cuenta personal, lo que sea.

Aunque todavía tiene esa fachada neutral que ha estado fingiendo con Miguel, de que ahorita internamente está con los ojos brillante y que probablemente está a punto de explotar de la emoción.

Al final, se cumplió todo, dio un sorbo, y se lo regresó.

—¿Está bueno?

Hiro relamió hasta el último sabor que quedaba en sus labios.

—Demasiado.

Ah, nada mejor que el sabor del café, el azúcar y los labios de Miguel.

Demonios, de verdad Miguel no debía ser su grado de fanatismo con él.

 **Notas finales.**

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí! Espero que esta idea super loca que tengo con Ureshi les guste hahah xD


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola!

Aquí de nuevo reportándome con este pedacito de drabble que logré acabar no tan a tiempo para éste día. Esto se debe con el aporte del día Dos de Villanos.

¡Espero les guste!

 ** _Villano._**

Estaba de suerte, estaba de jodida suerte, estaba de maldita suerte.

OH MIERDA, ¿CUÁNTAS VECES TENÍAS LA OPORTUNIDAD DE VER LA PREVIEW DE UN VÍDEO QUE NO HA SALIDO? NADIE, NADIE EN SU MALDITA VIDA ES TAN SUERTE COMO ÉL.

 ** _Sabes mi destino pronto te reclamará_**

 ** _Si tú no estás conmigo, ahora todo me da igual_**

Miguel dio una vuelta completo con los brazos ligeramente abiertos,y, se detuvo, colocando las manos en los pantalones elegantes y de vestir. Sonriendo tan galante que Hiro apretó los dedos en la tela suave de su almohada, mordiéndose el labio para no gritar.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda.

 ** _Sólo debo soñar, sólo puedo pensar_**

 ** _En tus labios que son algo divino_**

Se movió suavemente a la izquierda, luego correspondió la misma fuerza a la derecha. Las chicas también sel vídeo contonearon las caderas junto a una media vuelta, Miguel tronó los dedos, elevando ligeramente la pierna, sin borrar esa sonrisa coqueta que le disparaba flechas al sacudido corazón del Hamada.

La almohada de Miguel se estruja más, Hiro está usando su fuerza para desahogarse con ella.

 ** _Ya no puedo callar estas ganas de amar_**

 ** _Tu corazón tiene que ser mío_**

Miguel daba pequeños pasos hacia él. Bueno, en realidad era a la cámara pero dejenlo interpretarlo a su manero, siendo seguido por la fila de feminas que imitaban sus movimientos, pero no tan graciles como él.

Estaba sonrojado, aguantando la respiración y sus manos zozobran por la línea de la almohada, miró la figura de su escritorio para distraerse y darse valor para continuar viendo. Por Miguel tenía que hacerlo.

A quién engañaba, era más para él.

 _ **No lo pienses más**_

 _ **Quiero ser el único que vive entre tus besos**_

Miguel giró la cabeza en dirección a ellas, cada una sonriendo y sacudiendo suavemente los hombros. Hiro se indignó de ver a esas chicas, pero negó para si mismo, eran parte del vídeo. Sólo eran actrices en el vídeo, sólo ESO eran. Aademás, él tenía el privilegio de ser su amigo.

Por eso prefirió ignorar la molestia que picaba en su cuello, junto al sonido de la puerta abierta y el vinil rechinando entre sí.

—¿Hiro?

Tanteó Baymax al verlo en el escritorio, con anteojos, curveado un poco y sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

—SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH —le pidió a su amigo colocando su dedo sobre sus labios.

El robot también lo imitó haciendo lo mismo.

 ** _Y yo quiero ser el huracán que viaje por tu cuerpo_**

 ** _Y yo quiero ser la otra mitad que buscaste tanto tiempo_**

Cambió de escena. El rivera se recargó mejor en la base de madera del bar, un brazo apoyado a la barra, mirando a la cámara, levantando lentamente las manos.

Hiro se sorprendió que a pesar del estado violento y descuidado de su atuendo (salpicado de sangre) todavía se veía muy bien.

Las manos se encajaron en la almohada, sentía que le estaba cantando a él, por eso ahogaba el pequeño suspiro que brotaba ansioso, Hiro de su subconsciente que le gritaba que si, era para él.

 ** _Y quedarme aquí, sólo tienes que decir que sí_**

 ** _Uoh oh oh oh, sólo tienes que decir que sí, yeh eh eh eh eh_**

Hiro no dudó de inmediato y pausa al vídeo justo en el bang que hacía Miguel con su mano. Ahogó un grito en la tela del almohada y empezó a mover la cabeza freneticamente, conteniendo toda esta emoción.

No, no, no, no maldita sea, ¿por qué a él?

—Hiro ...Te haré un escaneo—Arriba a abajo, su paciente se encuentra muy feliz, muy nervioso, muy...—¿Estás avergonzado?

—¿Por qué será? —Hiro no evitó la mirada, pero si sátiro un su comentario aún con medio rostro cubierto por la almohada que tenía estampada la almohada de Miguel guiñándole igual que en el vídeo.

Su dakikamura de Miguel. Uno de sus tesoros más valiosos.

—Hiro...—Tomando literalmente la ordén de su paciente que buscaba una respuesta, Baymax apuntó su gordito blanco a la pantalla detenida —Es por él. —esta no era la primera vez que Hiro lo hacía, era la cuarta ...segun sus cuentas.

Hiro no quiso aclararle que lo de hace rato fue sarcasmo, prefirió que su robot sacará sus propias conclusiones.

Sus cámaras espectrales miraban el chico de la pantalla, manchando de sangre, esa sonrisa traviesa y sin dejar de fingir que le disparaba. El enfermero intentó escanear al hombre a través de la pantalla.

—Mis sensores no me permiten escanear a tráves de la pantalla —comentó intentando comprender las expresiones de su paciente porqué éste estaba todavía escondido en la almohada —, pero, por la sangre de su camisa...Puedo afirmar que se encuentra herido.

—No baymax, él sólo está fingiendo.

Dos parpadeos de Baymax, que intentaba descifrar que era lo que estaba pasando.

—Fingir no es algo que comprenda.

—Sí, es decir...Es parte de su vídeo ...—Intentó explicar mejor el Hamada, apuntando hacia su ídolo de la pantalla —, tiene que actuar de forma arrogante y malvada porqué así es la historia en su vídeo.

—¿Y por qué la sangre?

—Para parecer más malo.

—Entonces es un hombre malo ...—concluyó Baymax.

—¡Es un maldito villano sexy! —declaró con injusticia a su mejor amigo de engranajes.

Baymax ya no comprendió bien.

—¿Te gustaría que grabará el vídeo otra vez? —Decidió ver por su paciente. Hiro mostraba niveles muy altos de felicidad cada vez que veía ese tipo de vídeos.

Hiro asintió contento, volteando al gigante y apacible robot.

—Y lo guardas en tu memoria —agregó orgulloso de haberle dado más capacidad a la memoria interna de Baymax sólo para resguardar un disco duro de las canciones, estrenos y vídeos oficiales de Miguel.

El genio estaba a punto de darle al icono de reproducir con el mouse.

Hiro tuvo dos ataques al corazón en un instante. El primer nació porqué Miguel le guiñó el ojo a través de la pantalla, dándole justamente en el corazón. Mierda, lo detestaba porqué como villano se veía demasiado sensual.

Y claramente el segundo fue provocado por el agudo grito de su tía que le indicaba que Miguel había venido a visitarlo.

El Hamada cayó de su silla por la inesperada noticia, miró a su habitación tapizada de los posters, las figuras de la acción de edición limitada del Rivera y luego a su almohada gigante, ésta fue lanzada abajo de la cama.

Hiro corrió, levantándose del sucio suelo y corrió por la desordenada habitación en busca de su sudadera. Desesperándose por no encontrarla, ni en la cama, en el suelo o calgada de la silla. Mierda, ¿dónde está?

Baymax, empezó a moverse con sus pacitos lentos tratando de seguirle el ritmo a un histérico Hamada.

—¿Hiro? —preguntó. Parpadeó dos veces por que sus sensores le indicaban lo exaltado que se encontraba —, Mis sensores me indican que estás exaltado.

—¡Si lo estoy! —exclamó de inmediato, la sudadera no se encontraba en ninguna parte.

Baymax parpadeó doble.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—¡No dejes de grabar! —el robot trató de encontrar una razón para su ordén — Necesito ver ese vídeo completo, pero ya no tengo tiempo —pidió desesperado.

Mierda, había olvidado que Miguel dijo que vendría a verlo, empezando a aventar la ropa del cajón.

Hiro estuvo tentado a gritar desde su habitación que no estaba, pero las risas de abajo de la tía Cass y Miguel que se escuchaban a lo lejos no le dieron tregua, desesperándolo más.

—¿Grabar el vídeo musical del cantante Miguel Rivera?

—¡Exacto!

—¿Mejorará tu estado de animo?

—¡Por supuesto!

Baymax no cuestionó eso, dio un giro y a sus pasitos regresó a la computadora dónde estaba en pausa, parpadeó una vez. Su rechoncho dedó presionó la tecla de reproducir, y siguió con el vídeo de Miguel.

Hamada fue débil ante la tentación, y se detuvo diez segudos en medio del caos a volver a apreciar la belleza de Miguel, llevó un dedo a su boca para morder éste y contener sus suspiros.

 _ **Sólo tienes que decir que sí.**_

SI, SI, SI, MALDITA SEA, SI CONTIGO MIGUEL.

Sin embargo, Hiro ahogó un grito de preocupación cuándo la tía Cass le sugirió a Miguel que subiera por él.

—¡Ya voy tía Cass! —gritó — ¡Dile a Miguel que espere!

¡¿Dónde estaba esa maldita sudadera?! Hiro se acercó a uno de los cajones y empezó a sacar prenda por prenda hasta encontrar una de su gusto. Con la velocidad

El morocho tropieza con una figura de Miguel, maldijo la torpeza de sus propios pies y decidió mejor acomodar ésta sobre su cama. No vaya a ser que sus pies de gigante le hayan hecho daño a la edición limitada de Mariachi azul de Miguel. Todavía se dio su tiempo de ponerlo correctamente en su repisa junto a las otras.

Salió de su habitación, dando un portazo de inmediato y con una agitación endemoniado, dejando al robo de vinilo solo en su habitación. Bajó por los peldaños de la escalera, perdiendo el equilibrio a ver a Miguel en la puerta todavía con tía Cass, cayó en la última escalera. El Rivera lo recogió antes de que se diera contra el suelo, ayudándolo a levantarse.

—¿Viste el vídeo que te dije? —preguntó como saludo al ya verlo en mejor estado que antes.

Hiro asintió, ¿Cómo no verlo? Tuvo el placer personal de verlo antes de que se estrenará.

—¿Qué te pareció? —cuestionó Miguel interesado en saber la opinión de un externo que no era fanático — Mis productores dicen que está bien, pero no estoy satisfecho del todo —realizó una mueca que no paso desapercibida por Hiro —, por eso venía a preguntarte, ¿qué te pareció?

El fanático tuvo un grito conmovido de ver que a Miguel le interesaba su opinión sobre la de sus profesionales. Miguel era demasiado dulce para dejar influenciarse por las amistades de las demás.

Hiro lo pensó y las palabras en su garganta bailaban:

 **¿ES JODA MIGUEL? ESE VÍDEO FUE PERFECTO, TE VEÍAS DEMASIADO BIEN INTERPRETASTE A LA PERFECCIÓN EL PAPEL QUE TE QUEDO, ¿QUÉ DECIR? EL MOMENTO EN QUE DISPARASTE A LA CÁMARA FUE LO MEJOR, CASI ME DA UN INFARTO, Y DEL BUENO CREO QUE HA SIDO LO MEJOR. DIOS, TE VEÍAS DEMASIADO GENIAL, COMO SIEMPRE, COMO EN TODOS LOS VÍDEOS, YA ESTOY EXAGERANDO, NECESITO CALMARME, RESPIRA HIRO, RESPIRA.**

Pero...

—No estuvo tan mal.

Fue lo único que salió.

 **Notas finales.**

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!

La mera neta, la mera neta, tengo que confesarles que me estoy muriendo de la risa al escribir todo ésto lol.

¡AMODORO AL HIRO FANBOY!


	3. Chapter 3

Ya sé que la Higuel week ya terminó, pero en sí me vale pito y como quiera la continuaré porqué deudas de juego son deudas de honor y yo tengo que terminarla por mi honor.

En fin, espero que lo disfruten -Corazones muy gheis-

 ** _Emociones_**

Azotó la puerta de su habitación y entró casi corriendo por ésta. Por fin había terminado su turno con la tía Cass y desapareció de su vista antes de que ésta le invitaría otra vez a su noches de poesía en el café.

No es que no le gustará pasar tiempo con ella, pero Hiro Hamada tenía algo más importante que hacer los miércoles en la noche.

Se quitó al delantal, la gorra con el logo de la tía Cass y los aventó en la esquina de su pared. Hiro quedó en su habitual fachas, mientras paseaba por el desordenado corredor hasta el monitor, sacando del bolsillo trasero el sobre del dinero con el que tía Cass le había pagado.

—Hola Hiro —saludó Baymax desde la esquina en dónde intentaba acomodar los libros viejos del Hamada.

Al ver a su paciente llegar, regresó con él y esos pasos super lentos.

Hiro lo saludó pasando del largo de él, sentando en un brinco en esa silla giratorio y se adhirió casi a la pantalla con la alegría que encantaba a todo su cuerpo. El Hamada elevó los dedos moviéndolos graciosamente en el aire ante unn curioso Baymax.

—Hoy es miércoles, hoy es día de paga, hoy checaré en el internet que puedo comprar de nuevo.

—¿Cómo vas con tu resfriado Hiro? —preguntó, ya que Hiro había contraído un virus hace unos días.

—Estoy bien, eso no evitará que compré mercancía de Miguel, Baymax.

—Te haré un escaneo —sentenció el robot para segurarse de que Hiro se sintiera mejor.

Hiro asintió, moviendo el mouse, entrando al buscardor y dando click a su página favorita, miró el mercado electrónico, bajando entre las mercancías.

Nuevas partes robóticas, nuevos discos, nuevas noticias, le ofrecían juguetes para mochi y unas maquinas dispensadoras de café.

No, no necesitaba nada de eso.

Él necesitaba de su dosis diaria.

Necesitaba...

—¡No puede ser! —gimió emocionado, Baymax volvió a escrutarlo de pies a cabeza diagnosticando su estado emocionado.

—Estás feliz —empezó.

Este asintió ante la idea, y luego sujetó la pantalla con ambas manos, leyendo, leyendo, y releyendo el anuncio.

 ** _¡Nuevas figuras de Miguel Rivera!_**

 ** _¡Envío gratis!_**

 ** _¡Quedan sólo treinta!_**

El Hamada se felicitó a si mismo y se sintió orgulloso de su nuevo tesoro. No sólo había encontrado algo nuevo de Miguel, si no que iba a ser el primero en comprarlo. Decidido, movió el mouse con una fuerza que lo terminó por desconectar. Hiro se enojó por su torpeza y volvió a enchufarlo lo más rápido que podía, regresando la pantalla, dio click para actualizar la página.

Todavía tenía oportunidad de ser el primero.

 ** _¡Nuevas figuras de Miguel Rivera!_**

 ** _¡Envío gratis!_**

 ** _¡Quedan sólo veintinueve!_**

Ah, no importa podía ser el segundo.

 ** _¡Nuevas figuras de Miguel Rivera!_**

 ** _¡Envío gratis!_**

 ** _¡Quedan sólo veintiocho!_**

Ah, ¿el tercero?

 ** _¡Nuevas figuras de Miguel Rivera!_**

 ** _¡Envío gratis!_**

 ** _¡Quedan sólo veinte!_**

Espera, ¿qué?

Hiro se mordió el labio y sus dedos presionaron fuertemente la tecla para actualizar la página. La frustración iba resurgiendo desde sus entrañas como si fuera una especie de magia negra.

—Estás alterado.

Escuchó a lo lejos la tranquila voz de su mejor amigo, Hiro agradeció como Baymax dejaba en la mesa una taza caliente y una toallita húmeda, la necesitaría.

—Si Baymas lo estoy.

Y es qué, era imposible no sentirse así de mal en la vida. Era un perdedor, un maldito desgraciado, se merecía golpearse contra la pared y desangrarse por no ser el primero en adquirir las figuras de Miguel.

En la pantalla la mercancía de Miguel estaba disminuyendo rápidamente ante sus propios ojos.

—Estás deprimido.

No podía argumentar nada contra la sinceras palabras de su mejor amigo, Hiro se recargó en la silla, regresó a la vista de la pantalla y se arrepintió. De treinta figuras que existían sólo quedaban ahora veinte.

Una nueva actualización a la página le golpeó de nuevo a su depresión.

¡¿Diez?!

Nueve...

¡No jodas! ¡¿Ahora quedan seis?!

Tomó el sobre tembloroso entre sus manos. Ahora no importaba ser el primero, importaba aunque sea conseguir algo.

La supersticiosa adrenalina comenzaba a bombardear en él, se sentía como cuándo había presentado sus microbots en la universidad. El sentimiento de frustración, nerviosismo y torpeza se apoderaba de él.

En un mal movimiento su sobre de dinero cayó, Hiro se cacheteó mentalmente por cometer esa estúpidez en un momento tan crucial.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —Se sujetó los cabellos desesperado, volteó a su robot para que él le diera la respuesta.

—Estás enojado —comentó después de varios parpadeos, pensando que le preguntaba por su estado emocional.

Hiro golpeó la orilla de su escritorio como una respuesta afirmativa. Soltando un suspiro agachándose a recoger su porción pecuniaria de su trabajo. El robot también se acercó, rechinando el vinil entre sus piernas.

—¡Ayudame a recoger el dinero! —le ordenó Hiro, Baymax estiró ambos brazos hacia abajo pero quedó atorado entre su enorme estómago y una gran distancia del suelo —¡Rápido!

—Mis brazos no son tan largos ...—comentó Baymax, intentando alcanzar un billete sin éxito.

—Lo estoy notando —masculló furioso, recogiendo el último dolar, con Baymax sosteniendo las torpes monedas con sus manos.

Baymax se acercó al desesperado Hamada que intentaba contar tan rápido como podía, intercambiando miradas en el mercado electrónico.

¡Mierda! Sólo quedaba tres.

¡Malditas fans desesperadas! ¡¿No podían esperar unos segundos a que él comprará?! Él era el fan número uno. Merecía comprarla primero antes que todos.

—Baymax, ayúdame a contar los centavos —apuntó hacia el montón de monedas mal acomodadas en la esquina.

—¿Hiro? ¿Por qué estás molesto?—preguntó Baymax, pues no entendía nada.

Aún así se esforzó en ir moviendo los centavos uno por uno para ayudarlo. Agachando su enorme cuerpo para estar a la altura de su escritorio y los centavos, Hiro se desesperó ante la paciencia del robot.

—Estás alterado.

—Vaya, que diagnostico tan más acertado.

—Y ahora estás molesto.

—¡Se está acabando la mercancía! —le gritó como si él supiera de esta situación.

Baymax quedó ahí, procesando las palabras y los nuevos datos de su paciente.

—Me temo que mercancía no es algo que comprenda.

—Necesito esa mercancía para ser feliz —dictaminó Hiro, viendo con pesar como la mercancía disminuía lentamente sobre él.

—¿Tener mercancía de Miguel ayuda a la personas en su estado de salud? —preguntó curioso, rebuscando en su chip de procedimientos médicos sobre el nuestro tratamiento que era: Miguel Rivera.

—No entiendo como la mercancía de Miguel me hará un mejor doctor médico.

Hiro rodó los ojos, no tenía tiempo de explicarlo la importancia de la mercancia de Miguel. Y menos ahora que casi suelta un grito al cielo al ver que de tres, quedaban sólo dos. Hiro se agarró los cabellos y en un suspiró, sus dedos tamborilearon sobre la mesa lentamente.

—No quería recurrir a ésto —murmuró para si mismo, los dedos se aglomeraban en la punta de madera del escritorio, ansiosos.

—¿Hiro?

—Hackearé la página para comprar los últimos dos —comentó mirando al robot, volviéndolo complice de su fechoría.

Otra vez, Baymax parpadeaba intentando procesar la nueva información que Hiro le estaba declarando. Hiro suspiró buscando la manera de decirselo más sencillo.

—Le quitaré la oportunidad a esas fans mediocres de llevarse la mercancía de Miguel.

—Quitarle la oportunidad a alguien que llegó antes que tú, es trampa —le comentó Baymax.

Hiro negó divertido, girando a verlo y cruzando los brazos.

—No es trampa —argumentó a su favor, y luego encogió los hombros sin darle importancia —Sólo colocó la balanza a mi favor.

—Pero no hay balanza ahorita...

—Es sólo una expresión, mi amigo.

La silla giró delante de la pantalla, Hiro se tronó los dedos y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció cuándo la mercancía se redujo a uno y luego, a cero.

—¡Nadie se mete con mi mercancía!

Entonces, Hamada aprovechó la oportunidad tecleó en sus dedos con una mirada desesperada ante la duda de los escaneos del robot.

—Hiro mi diagnotisco es...

 ** _Alterado._**

—¡Hackeado! —gritó cuándo la pantalla regresó a uno.

Baymax levantó el dedo para dar su siguiente diagnostico.

—Hiro estás ...

 ** _Frustrado._**

—¡Hackeado! —apuntó a la siguiente victima, interrumpiéndolo mostrando ahora el número dos.

—¡Y ahora! —Hiro presionó su última carta maestra con las manos hacia arriba —¡Comprar! ¡Comprar! ¡Comprar! —fue su grito de guerra y su declaración hacia las arpías que le robaron su oportunidad.

—Hiro estás...

—¡Lo conseguí! —chilló, dejando la tensión de lado y ahora recargándose en su silla.

Miró orgulloso su obra maestra, en la pantalla se mostraba el circulo y la paloma verde: **_"Felicidades por su compra"_** .

Hiro sonrió ante la idea de tener nueva mercancía con él para acomodarla en su repisa.

—Nadie se mete con la mercancía de Hiro Hamada —empezó Hiro, levantando la mano e imitando el gesto de una pistola, justo como hace unos días en el vídeo de Miguel —, el fan número uno.

— ** _Sólo tienes que decir que si_** —cantó la última estrofa y disparó directo a la pantalla.

Ahhhh, se sentía demasiado bien ganar.

 ** _Emocionado._**

Hamada pudo haber parado en ese momento en que tuvo las mercancías, pero una idea maliciosa apareció en su mente. Con el gesto de un diablo recién levantado, volvió al teclado, moviendo los números y viendo como la mercancía de Miguel regresaba lentamente a su disposición inicial.

Cuatro fans hackeadas.

Seis fans hackeadas.

Diez fans hackadas.

Dieciocho fans hackeadas.

Veintiocho...fans hackeadas.

Ahora sí, oficialmente él fue el primer fan en comprar la mercancía de Miguel.

Baymax le dio un escrutinio a su paciente a través de sus cámaras.

—Hiro...Estás ...Feliz.

Concluyó Baymax viendo lo niveles hormonales de su paciente elevarse. Quizá debía empezar a descargar más sobre el nuevo tratamiento de Miguel Rivera, parecía que en su paciente funcionaba demasiado bien.

Y Hiro sonrió orgulloso ante el diagnostico del robot.

Oh si, por supuesto que lo estaba.

 **Notas finales.**

Gracias por leer hasta aquí.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! Tenía rato que no actualizaba algo, el internet, el trabajo, trabajar tiempo completo para ir a la doki. La vida de adulto y comprar mariconerías es un asco :C

Ya saben, esta es una nueva colaboración con Ure, así que el precioso fanart de esta historia viene incluido en el grupo uwu)/

En fin, sin más preámbulos, seguiré escribiendo lo que me queda de la week. NO ME RENDIRÉ HASTA PODER TERMINARLO. Espero poder hacerlo en estos días antes de entrar a la facultad :c.

¡Mierda! Este será el fin de Kellen la perezosa :c

¡Disfruten la lectura!

 ** _La situación para el fanboy_**

Su respiración se aceleraba, el calor se incrementaba y el sudor de su frente adhería los cabellos a su rostro. Mierda, sentía el corazón latir y el pulsar de sus sentidos retumbaban en sus oídos, Hiro jadeó, estaba cansado, él quería descansar.

Pero la situación no se estaba prestando para ésto.

 ** _MIGUE RIVERA, AHHHHH SOY TU FAN._**

Mierda, Miguel, déjalo descansar.

Se estaba volviendo loco, el cuerpo, el cabello, el rostro y el aliento, todo lo estaba sintiendo demasiado cerca que incluso el caos al otro extremo del pasillo le era de lo menos importante.

 ** _TE AMO, MIGUEL_**

Un suspiro suave se escapó de sus labios, más con las manos morenas pegadas a él que recorrían timidamente el cuerpo ajeno, subiendo lento aún sobre las prendas puestas.

 ** _MIGUEL, ¿DONDE ESTÁS?_**

Sus dedos se enroscan en la pared por las cosquillas que hace el cabello de Miguel rozandole en el oído, lo pudo sentir y escuchó el tragar de su saliva. Debe estar igual de tenso que él. Mierda, sabía que debía concentrarse...

 _ **MIGUEL, DAME UN AUTÓGRAFO.**_

El pecho de Miguel se apegó en él, y esas manos morenos que estaban en su cintura viajaron más calmadas hasta estacionarse a un costado de su cuerpo. Miguel se aproximó a él y un gemido explotó en el cerebro del Hamada, mierda...

 ** _AHHHHH, MIGUEL RIVERA._**

Carajo.

MIERDA, NO, NO PODÍA CONCENTRARSE, ¿QUIEREN CALLARSE Y DEJARLO DISFRUTAR ESTE MOMENTO?

El fanático golpeó la frente contra la pared de la frustración por los chillidos estridentes de esas mocosas que lo desconcentraban. si no fuera por las manos que ahora estaban a un costado y el cuerpo del Rivera, esto sería de las situaciones más incómodas de su vida porqué Hiro detestaba que invadieran su espacio y su vida personal.

Y lo decía porqué realmente lo estaba disfrutando

Hiro Hamada no podía creer como había terminado en esta situación.

De una salida casual al parque de diversiones, un grito de una chica que reconoció a su ídolo y un muy considerado (Perturbador) grupo de fanáticas que le llamaron esperanzadas de encontrarlo a esto. Hiro recordó cuándo la chica gritó su nombre, Miguel y sus reflejos lo salvaron al sostenerlo de su mano y lanzarse a correr lejos de la multitud desbordando alegría.

Recorrieron el parque, escondiéndose entre los juegos mecánicos y otros pasillos hasta que el cuerpo del Hamada no resistió y empezó a exigir el descanso. Era un fanático, no un jugador de fútbol americano, por lo que rogó a Miguel una zona de descanso, y entonces, Miguel vio el estrecho callejón.

Y ahora estaban así, con las fanáticas buscándolos y ellos luchando de cuerpo a cuerpo por un pequeño espacio en esa diminuta brecha.

—Hiro, lo siento mucho —habló Miguel muy cerca, demasiado cerca —Te juro que no se repetirá...—murmuró a su oído. Casí podía sentir el roce del aliento caliente chocar contra su piel.

¡Oh dios!

Hiro presionó los dedos contra el ladrillo al sentir la segunda fricción del miembro contra él. Aguantó un jadeo que asustará al otro por aquellos malditos pensamientos tan impuros.

No era el momento, ni era la situación.

LO ESTABA SINTIENDO, EL ESTABA...EL ESTABA...

¡OH POR DIOS! ¿ESO QUE ESTABA SINTIENDO EN SU PARTE TRASERA ERA ESO QUE CREÍA?

No, carajo, Hiro concentrate.

OH POR DIOS, ACABA DE CHOCAR CONTRA ÉL DE NUEVO.

Mierda, debía tomar seriedad ante el asunto, pero le era imposible encontrar una solución pacifista con Miguel aplastándolo contra la pared como si quisiera empotrarlo, que de alguna manera, no le molestaba.

Mierda, Hiro pensaba, se regocijaba, ¿cuántas de estas fanáticas desearían estar igual que él?

¡Demonios debía concentrarse!

OH, DE NUEVO, DE NUEVO.

PUEDE OLER HASTA ACÁ SU ENVIDIA.

Hiro por primera vez, estaba agradecido de que esas chicas le interrumpieran su momento intimo con Miguel, porque, claro, él estaba teniendo otro más intimo.

Los tumultos fueron desapareciendo, Miguel supuso que se iban alejando. Duraron así varios segundos, atorados en el mismo estrecho callejón, Rivera pensando en no incomodarlo y Hiro deseando que esas fans siguieran buscándolo.

No todos los días presenciaba los milagros de la vida, no todos los días sentía el paquete del Rivera chocando con su parte trasera. Ambos se relajaron al ya no escuchar más gritos y pisadas emocionadas, los dos soltaron un suspiro aliviado.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó con aquel hoyuelo que derretía los pensamientos coherentes del Hamada.

Hiro se mordió el labio para no pedir que se quedarán un rato más, asintió intentando mantarselo lo más posible al concreto y hacer una nueva distancia entre ellos.

No obstante, esto resultó en un salto y un choque involuntario cuándo el grito femenino le estremeció los oídos a ambos. Hiro, consciente de su situación trató de alejarse al adherirse a los ladrillos, más el cuerpo todavía vibraba incómodo.

 ** _¡Lo vi por la rueda de la fortuna!_**

 ** _¡Vamos!_**

Miguel ahogó un gruñido cuándo el cuerpo del Hamada volvió a frotarse contra él,incluso, las voces del otro extremo del pasillo se volvieron distantes.

—Hiro...deja de moverte —puesto que sentía la fricción de las telas le estaba distrayendo sólo un poquito.

Y con aquel llamado sucedió en el momento menos indicado, Miguel se acercó, Hiro volteó y las narices se estrellaron de forma fortuita. Un dulce beso esquimal.

Miguel abrió los ojos y Hiro también se sorprendió.

Fue rápido, algo inocente y tierno.

Hiro pensaría que pudo ser más romántico, si no fuera que están en un callejón abandonado de un parque de diversiones alejándose de las fans del mexicano.

—¡Ay! —Miguel se alejó, golpeándose contra la pared, su nariz todavía se sentía tibia por aquel contacto.

Hamada estaba rojo, aún con la poca luz filtrada se le notaba el tono sonrosado en las mejillas.

—¡Hiro! ¡De verdad discúlpame! —musitó en voz baja.

Las fans aglomeradas del Rivera comenzaban disturbios pero más lejos, Miguel quería tocarse la nariz que acaba de chocar contra la ajena, pero sus brazos se encontraban todavía estampado contra la piedra lisa, intentó hablar, decir algunaexcusa coherente porque el silencio del fanboy comenzaba a asustarlo.

—¿Hiro?

Silencio, completo silencio

Miguel aguantó un jadeo que se cubrió con el grito nuevo de una fangirl proclamando su nombre. Luego, aprieta los dedos entre las grietas con nerviosismo, pensando al percibir la tensión del cuerpo ajeno, que Hiro estaba en hecho una furia.

Hiro se veía demasiado tenso, quizá no le había gustado.

—¿Hiro? —intentó llamarlo de nuevo, pero obtuvo la misma gélida respuesta —¿Hiro? —habló preocupado —, ¿Hiro? ¿Hiro? ¿Hiro? ¿Hiro?

Miguel asumió lo peor.

Ay, no.

¡Ay no! ¡Ay no! ¡Ay no! ¿Y si Hiro lo odiaba por lo de ahorita? ¿Lo odiaba por ese beso accidental? Aunque no sabía si eso contaba como un beso accidental, ¿chocar las narices accidentalmente era uno?

Ahhhh, Hiro le estaba confundiendo.

—¿H-Hiro? —cuestionó, dudando de nuevo.

Sin embargo, Hiro sólo estaba rogando a las deidades necesario para no caer desmayado.

 **Notas finales.**

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí! Espero les haya gustado este pequeño capítulo que hice con amorts uwu)/


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola! ¿Creyeron que ya no habría más de Hiro Fanboy? ¡Pues se equivocan! POR NUESTRO HONOR URE Y YO TERMINAREMOS ESTA COSA AÚN SI NOS CUESTA LA VIDA.

THIS IS SPARTAAAAAAAA.

De acuerdo no, espero que disfruten de esta lectura como yo realmente tuve cierto placer de escribirla.

 **Coqueteo.**

—Si tú me quieres.

Hiro empezó en un cantó alegre, acompañándolo de un guiño y luego un coqueteo en la mirada que indicaban seguridad de si mismo. Se deslizó suavemente por el suelo, paseándose con un contoneo de cadera no muy perfecto hasta llegar a uno de sus posters de su habitación.

—Dame una sonrisa.

El Fanboy se recargó en la pared, llevando una de sus manos al poster más grande que estaba a su alcance, ese donde la sonrisa de Miguel parecía que incluso dejaría ciego al sol. Hiro la acarició, lento, admiro esa sonrisa que le dejó un brinco a su corazón, el Rivera se veía demasiado bien. Valió la pena comprarlo en esa subasta.

—Si no me quieres no me hagas caso.

El fanático se alejó de forma dramática del poster, llevando una de sus manos a la boca al pensar en un Miguel rechazándole y volvió a mirarle con una tristeza muy bien fingida embargando en sus ojos. Hiro no lo reflexionó porqué seguía con su actuación, pero el rechazo de Miguel le perforó el corazón. El Hamada se golpeó mentalmente, no, no era momento para ésto. Tenía que seguir seduciendo a Miguel.

—Pero si ahora tú me necesitas.

Cambió de lugar, ahora ya no estaba seduciendo al poster de la esquina de su cuarto. Ahora le fue infiel con el que se hallaba casi cerca de su cama, Hiro también se apoyó en la pared, recargó uno de sus pies en ésta, se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó una mirada dominante al poster de Miguel. Como todo un chico malo, o así había visto que le hacía Kyle. Solo esperaba que el chef no lo viera haciendo este tipo de ridiculeces, tenía suficiente con sus burlas por su fanatismo.

—Lo tengo que saber —empezó otra vez, cantò despacito y se permitió una sacudida de hombros pequeña —y tú mi bien —siguió, pero ahora escaneó los rincones de su recinto para encontrar el siguiente objeto. Volteando a la siguiente presa de su seducción que se hallaba postrada en su lecho —una señal. —continuó, agachándose un poco —me vas a dar —Y, Hiro se lanzó a la cama, sin quitar la mirada que tenía sobre su dakikamura estampada.

Posterior a eso, Hiro se levantó y con ello a la almohada para tener el acceso de estar frente a frente. El fanboy sujetó uno de los cepillos, lo elevó a la altura de su boca. Una sonrisa, guiños, acercamientos personales fueron los gestos seductores que le daba él a su almohada personalizada del Rivera. Todo un rito de cortejo a su parecer. O el apareamiento de un animal agonizando, como lo quisieran ver.

—Sólo dame una señal chiquita, ay, Rivera —le apuntó, regalandole una sonrisa enamorada. De pensar en el Miguel real, respondiéndole con el mismo sentimiento. Aceptando su invitación.

La almohada se inclinò un poco a su lado, y en el fondo, Hiro pensò que sus coqueteos estaban ridiendo frutos. Que Miguel se puso tímido, ante la idea de èl como una maquina de seducciòn, claamente esto solo pasaba en la bella imaginaciòn del Hamada. Gateò un poco màs de la cama, sentandose frente a frente.

—Que sepa que te gusto, oh si —le susurrò, un sonrojo se presentò en sus palidas mejillas—Solo dame una señal chiquita — el fanboy le guiñò a su silencioso acompañante —Oh Rivera, que tú también me amas así—culminó, mirando fijamente a su muy tácito objeto de cortejo.

—Si no te gusto, no me digas nada —masculló, llevando su dedo índice libre a la boca, en una señal de silencio —que tu silencio, me diga todo —volvió con aquella seguridad, abriendo los labios en una sonrisa juguetona porqué sabía cuál era la siguiente estrofa.

—Pero si te gusto, dame una mirada —el dedo índice migró, y ahora se detuvo en el dibujo de la tela en dónde empezó a delinear con cuidado la tinta, como si estuviera acariciando el cuerpo real del Rivera —que sea la señal —ejecutó, trazando circulos pequeños por la zona de su pecho —que bastará, para saber que me amarás —terminó, y de nuevo, el cepillo fue llevado a su boca para terminar.

—Sólo dame una señal chiquita, ay Rivera, que sepa te gusta, oh si —cantó de nuevo, ahora sujetando la almohada entre sus dos manos, elevándola facilmente para tenerla al aire, como cualquier escena romántica que cruzaba en la cabeza.

Hiro se dio cuenta de su propio romanticismo y se pegó a él mismo, haciendo una mueca de asco, y soltó por fin su preciado tesoro. La almohada dejó de ser sostenida por el Hamada, quién ahora, la estrujó, peleándose con ella un rato antes de hacerle una pequeña llave de lucha, cayendo con ella a la cama y rechinandola en el proceso, Hiro giró, unas cuantas vueltas de extremo a extremo, jugó un poco más, y al final, terminó de nuevo con ella abrazandola como si fuese un oso de peluche.

Pensar en Miguel compartiendo ese tipo de jugarretas lo hizo feliz, Miguel y él, como una verdadera pareja.

Hiro al final, no pudo con el propio desbordó de sentimientos.

—Sólo dame una señal, oh Rivera, que tú también me amas así —con el último trozo, ahogó su cara en la almohada soltando un suspiro inevitable de felicidad.

Hiro paró todo, y miró a la almohada que estaba demasiado cerca de su rostro. Se sumergió de nuevo en su propio sueño de caramelo, Miguel, no siendo una almohada, si no el Miguel Rivera, tendiéndole la mano, sonriéndole galán como en esos vídeos, Hiro ya no estaba viendo la dakikamura, estaba viendo a su cantante favorita que le murmuraba un suave aceptó.

El azabache se derritió ante la imagen mental, abrazó mejor a la almohada y se acercó a ella, cerró los ojos para hundirse más en su fantasía, Miguel también se inclinaba hacia él, Hiro estiró los labios incoscientemente, aproximandose más a la almohada, yendo directo a la boca impresa, un poco más, más, se rompería la distancia muy pronto.

—¡HIRO HAMADA LA CENA ESTÁ LISTA!

La ilusión se desinfló como globo y solamente en ese momento, el Fanboy fue testigo de su propia situación. Tenía los labios extendidos, la dakimakura de Miguel a pocos centímetros de él y bueno, lo que hubiera pasado no era necesario ser tan explícitos, ¿verdad

Avergonzado, Hiro tiró la almohada a un lado como si ésta le hubiera quemado las manos. Posterior a eso, en seguido se cubrió el rostro avergonzado al pensar detalladamente lo que iba a hacer.

ESTABA A PUNTO DE BESAR LA ALMOHADA DE MIGUEL, MIERDA, IBA A BESAR LA ALMOHADA DE MIGUEL.

Hiro regresó la mirada al presunto culpable de haber caído en una ilusión, la dakikamura tirada en una esquina.

—¡HIRO!

Tía Cass gritó enojada, alarmando más al fanboy que se levantó de la cama de inmedato, dispuesto a bajar para acompañarla.

—¡Ya voy! —respondió, pero luego, regresó a su mercancía más preciada y abandonada.

Hiro se giró devuelta a la cama, gateó hasta el extremo en dónde ésta se hallaba y la acomodó mejor en dónde debía, inclusó quitándole la poca suciedad que debió absorver por todo el ajetreo de unos segundos. El morocho la paró, la estiró y la limpio, colocando en su lugar, sonriéndole con cariño.

—Me tengo que ir, no tardaré mucho —le guiñó el ojo, igual que Miguel lo hacía en esa imagen plasmada —Continuaremos lo pendiente, en la noche —le aseguró, en un tono juguetón, robando el espacio personal de la almohada como si lo hiciera con el real.

—¡HIRO HAMADA BAJA YA!

 **Notas de Autor.**

¡Hola! Tengo que confesar que sentí un poco de pena ajena al escribir esto, pero la idea de Hiro coqueteando con su objeto más preciado realmente me podía. Ese Hiro Fanboy es todo un loquillo (?


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola! Apuesto que no esperaban que actualizaramos tan temprano (?

Aquí reportandonos con otro capitulo de la Higuel Week, asddasdasd 3.

Nos equivocamos y pusimos primero el coqueteo en vez del intercambio xD. Asi que ahora les traemos el intercambio.

¡De nuevo por el honor y la gloria!

¡Disfruten la lectura!

 **Royal flush.**

Cuando su amiga Rebecca le había descrito las posibilidades de la situación, las altas horas de la noche, la inseguridad de las calles, el solitario callejón y el maldito frío colándose por su piel expuesta, pensó, por segundos, que estaba bromeando. Jamás se imaginó que para poder conseguirla tuviera que estar a las doce de la noche, deseando que esa persona sospechosa que pasará solo fuera eso, una persona sospechosa de su imaginación y no realmente un traficante de drogas como acusaba su estresada imaginación. Sus dientes tintinearon un poco por el frío y ella se ahogó en la tela de su delgada sudadera para poder aplacar los temblores de su cuerpo.

—Es demasiado noche para andar paseando en un callejón, Rebbecca —ella murmuró preocupada, mirando la hora en su fondo de pantalla para asegurar que hubiesen llegado a la hora acordada —, ¿por qué nos pidió reunirnos tan noche?

Dio un paso más, reflexionando de la gravedad del asunto para si misma, preguntándose porqué su juventud le permitió creerselas de invencible. Eran las doce de la noche, en un callejón oscuro, entre calles solitarias, solamente poseía la compañía de su amiga, quién compartían la misma edad, y de no ser por el fondo de Miguel Rivera guiñándole el ojo que le aliviaba su asustado corazón se hubiera preocupado un poco más de lo peligrosa de su situación. Tuvo que recordarse que lo hacía por él, lo hacía por Miguel Rivera.

En el suave frío de la noche buscó darse más calor propio al frotarse sus propias manos en los costados de sus brazos, empezaba helar y todavía no venía el dichoso proveedor. Ella empezaba a creer que se trataba de una broma de su amiga por no haberle pasado las respuestas del examen de historia por una semana.

—Lo sé, pero es la única manera en la que podamos contactarlo.

Su compañera le aseguró, y ella retiró todas las acusaciones que tenía en su contra, su amiga sería incapaz de una jugarreta de este tamaño, cerrando más su sudadera para que no le entrará el aire gélido, le prestó atención requerida cuándo Rebecca le volvió a hablar.

—Dice que por su trabajo, solamente puede hacer este tipo de transacciones en la noche, más seguridad para él, me que trabaja en algo muy peligroso, quizá es policía, no lo sé.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser en un callejón oscuro? —le cuestionó, empezando a fastidiarse y a tensarse por la oscuridad y la única tenue luz de fondo que era el alumbrado de la esquina.

—Porqué así él lo quiso —fue su única respuesta a la necedad de su amiga. Tampoco le agradaba la idea de realizarlo en este tipo de escenarios. Sentía que estaba haciendo algo indebido, aunque, viendo las posibilidades y reflexionando el tamaño del pedido que le habían realizado, puede que si sea alguna especie de delito.

—¿Quién es él?

Rebecca metió las manos en los bolsillos de la prenda, esperando que el calor pudiera abrazar éstas.

—Escucha Anna—llamó tranquila, dando un paso más cerca de ella, la conversación se volvía más íntima entre las dos— No hagas contacto visual, no lo mires, y por nada del mundo cuestiones sus métodos —le advirtió, Anna en respuesta, arqueó una ceja en una cara de completa confusión palpable en su rostro —¿querías mercancía más personal de Miguel? —ella asintió —¿La camisa de él? —volvió a asentir sin refutarle algo más.

Rebecca soltó un suspiro, tratando de acomodar las ideas para que sea más fácil explicarle la situación.

—Bueno, la persona con la que te llevaré es la única que la puede conseguir —empezó, sintiendo un escalofrío cuándo un automovil pasó muy lento por la esquina del callejón en dónde estaba. Ya se quería ir a casa — Es una leyenda entre nosotros porqué ha conseguido lo inimaginable de Miguel —continuó, pellizcando un pedazo del labio inferior, dudando en si seguir contandole a Anna quién se mostraba exceptica —Ropa de él, cepillos, algunas plumas de guitarra, incluso vídeos previos y mercancía que todavía no ha salido —pausó suave, Anna quiso darle un poco de apoyo al levantar su mano y recargarla en su hombro, Rebecca le sonrió agradecida por el gesto amistoso —.Dicen que es millonario y por eso tiene toda la mercancía de Miguel a su favor, que les paga a las compañías discográficas miles de dolares para poder tenerlo antes que todos y luego vendernos a nosotras. —culminó, recordando los cuchicheos que suenan entre los miembros del club de fans oficial —Es como un Robbin hood, pero de Miguel Rivera.

—¿Cómo un rey de la mercancía?

—No, yo diría más bien un emperador.

—¿Todo lo hace de forma ilegal?

—Algunas dicen que sí —respondió tranquila, puesto que ella también creaba sus propias teorías de la procedencia lícita de la mercancía del Rivera. No era la única, incluso hasta la lider Mayra también confabulaba con los miembros más allegados —Que en realidad no es millonario, que él hackea la seguridad de las compañías para poder entrar al sistema. Por eso también pide que nos reunamos en lugares como estos, dónde nadie nos pueda ver concretar este especie de trato —Rebecca sintió como Anna elevaba su mano, dejándole vacía en la zona de su hombro —Lo único seguro es que si quieres algo de Miguel, él te lo puede conseguir, es como el proveedor de nosotras —trató de darle un significado más amable, pero, por el escenario, las condiciones y el dinero. Ella lo llamaría más bien traficante.

—¿Es amable?

Rebecca sonrió sarcástica.

—Es serio, y muy tenebroso.

—¿Es muy peligroso?

—Una vez que hagas el trato, sólo paga y vete. —le advirtió severa, Anna comenzaba a cuestionarse en que tipo de situación se había permitido estar con su mejor amiga —No querrás platicar con él, te lo aseguro —soltó ella preocupaba por su amiga, tensándose por el suave golpeteo de una lata por el viento —Es intimidante hacer tratos con él...Tiene una aura...Muy extraña —la chica tuvo un escalofrió de sólo recordar la sonrisa déspota que le mandó y el susurró de ojalá que vuelvan a negocios pronto —, Es como si él fuera una especie de tirano de la realeza y nos mirara a nosotras como perdedoras. Sólo te aseguro que es alguien con él que no quieres meterte y cuestionar sus métodos. Es aterrador.

La otra chica asintió, pegando su monedero contra ella. Pensando que todo esto valdría, cada atemorizante seguro serían los más afortunado si él trae lo que le prometió. El callejón, la noche, el miedo de su amiga y el escenario tan ilegal, no le daban una buena imagen.

—¿Y cómo se llama? —preguntó curiosa, su amiga se mordió el labio insegura.

—Las Coco'girls lo llamamos ** _Royal flush._**

Ella tragó saliva, hasta incluso su nombre sonaba como el de todo un emperador. Se preguntaba, ¿qué clase de persona se encontrará?

—Buenas noches, ¿no creen que es muy tarde para que dos jovencitas se paseen tan tarde?

Ambas se tensaron por la pregunta tan incómoda en este momento.

No era el momento, ni el lugar para este tipo de bromas. Las féminas, se dieron el lujo de reaccionar a ésto, Rebecca se puso a la defensiva, buscando en su bolsa algún objeto que pudiera usarlo para defenderse propia y Anna desbloqueó el celular para llamar a la policía. Sin embargo, el intruso, soltó una risa sarcástica, alterándolas más, haciendo que Anna buscará rápida el contacto de emergencias y Rebecca le ordenará que le dijera quién era.

—No tienen porqué estar a la defensiva —Hiro sonrió divertido al verlas asustarse, temblando un poco —, si ustedes fueron las que me llamaron aquí.

Rebecca tiró su enojó a la basura, tratando de recuperar la compostura que perdió, y fue que ahora lo pudo observar más tranquila, juzgó silenciosamente sus vestimentas. Gabardina, lentos oscuros y sombrero que ocultaban su identidad, ¿en serio quería que no se asustarán al verlo?

—Buenas noches, Royal —ella pronunció, el mencionado sólo hizo una pequeña caravana con el sombrero.

—¿Traes la mercancía? —Anna con su ansiedad fue la primera en cuestionar.

Hiro frunció la ceja por el tono que usaba contra él, ¿acaso no sabía quién era?

—No te atrevas a hablarme de esa forma —le ordenó, la muchacha cerró la boca de inmediato, Hiro se retiró los lentes oscuros — El que habla y hace las preguntas aquí soy yo —le aclaró, ella le dio una afirmación silenciosa —Siempre traigo lo que prometo, ¿traes tu parte de **_nuestro_ **trato? —le preguntó.

Anna se acercó titubeante, mirando a todos lados esperando que nadie pasará, Rebecca igual estaba vigilando que nadie los observará. Hiro entonces dio un paso, agitando la bolsa, y en ese momento Anna notó la bolsa negra que adornaba en su brazo.

La Riverista se preguntaba porqué todo ésto tenía cierta aire de ilegalidad si sólo iba a comprar una camiseta,no encontraba la lógica a ésto, y que él le sonriera causaba un efecto de matarle la confianza. Posterior a ésto, Anna estuvo en frente del Fanboy, quién, le tendió la bolsa y Anna su monedero rápido. Hiro verificó que el dinero estuviera completo y la fan que la camisa se hallará en la bolsa. Hubo un intercambio de miradas, Hiro le tendió la mano y la chica después de dudar, se la dio, terminando en un cordial gesto que contrarrestaba con el cinismo de atrás.

—¿Cómo sé que realmente es la camiseta de Miguel? —habló, pero calló sus dudas cuándo el apretón fuerte del chico le hizo asustarse.

—¿Estás cuestionando la calidad de mi mercancia? —preguntó, enojado —¿Estás cuestionando mis métodos y dudando de mi palabra? —aplicó más de fuerza en esa mano que encerraba con las suyas.

—N-No.

Anna apenas pudo responder las palabras correctas, Hiro la miraba, una combinación de veneno y seguridad que se comía la confianza con la que la chica hablaba. De pronto, Anna pensó en el peligro y las advertencias de Rebecca, se sintió en las manos de alguien muy peligroso y pensó que casi tenía que besarle la mano para que le perdonará la vida o mínimo una señal de respeto.

—Porqué de ser asi, déjame aclararte algo, pequeña aduladora falsa. —Anna quiso retroceder, pero Hiro la jaló más a él —Te prometí la camiseta de Miguel, y ésta es —apuntó con la mirada a la bolsa de negra de la cuál, Anna se aferraba — No puedes dudar de mi deuda, no puedes dudar de mi palabra, Royal flush siempre, **_siempre_** paga sus deudas, ¿entendido? —La chico dejo de respirar por segundos, es como si esas palabras le hubieran atravesado como una bala en el pecho— Toda deuda se paga, recuerdálo por siempre.

—Bueno señoritas aduladoras, me despido—Hiro dio un paso y ella volvió a respirar con tranquilidad —, me despido —una sonrisa fracturada atacó sus perversos labios —, espero pueda hacer negocios con ustedes muy pronto.

Anna apretó la camisa de Miguel con ella, y giró a su amiga, quien también volvía a recuperar la compostura de su tensa alma.

—Es intimidante —fue lo único que salió de su boca, Rebecca asintió, dándole la razón.

—Te lo dije, pero tampoco tienes que dudar de él, esa es una verdadera camisa de Miguel —declaró a favor del tipo de gabardina.

Su amiga asintió satisfecha, demasiadas emociones por un momento. Sólo quería regresar a casa y guardar esa camisa en el cajón más refundido de su cuarto.

Los pasos elegantes y seguros de Hiro iban descendiendo en fuerza hasta que empezaron con saltos emocionados, dio un par de brincos más hasta que al fin se detuvo abruptamente. Hiro dejó caer el disfraz de ganster emperador y soltó un pequeño suspiro emocionado que había estado conteniendo desde que agarró el dinero de la chica.

—¡AL FIN! ¡AL FIN! —soltó para él, emocionado y aguantando el extasis que rociaba por toda la parte su cuerpo. Hiro acercó el billete y lo olio despacio, el dinero, al fin dinero que necesitaba era suyo.

En serio, se sorprendía de su fuerza de voluntad para poder meterse en el papel misterioso de mafioso americano y seguir engañando a las Riveristas. Lo único que Hiro pensó en todo ese tiempo de intercambio era que al fin podría conseguirla.

—¡Discografía completa de Miguel! —exclamó, sonriendo al cielo con una expresión de seguridad. Hiro se sentía dueño del mundo ahora mismo —Te tomare como mía a partir de hoy.

 **Notas finales.**

La verdad me divertí escribiendo este capitulo porque tiene unas pequeñas referencias a otra historia igual de importante que tendré muy pronto con la Ure. AMODORO A ROYAL FLUSH.

Es todo lo que puedo decir, bay (?

¡Esperen un poco para saber de esa historia!


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola!

Más actualización de Hiro Fanboy para nuestros corazones uwu)/

Sé que debemos terminar la Higuel week, pero Nana organizó una actividad en el grupo Higuel y la mera verdad consideré bonito la idea de hacer un especial de aquello. El HC vino, entre Ure y yo lo platicamos, y talan, esto nació rapidisimo -Corazones-

Tomenlo como un especial de Fanboy antes de terminar la Higuel week, ¿vale?

¡Sin más! Disfruten de la lectura.

 **Amigo.**

Cuándo Miguel había pisado de nuevo San Fransokyo por su gira hace algunos días y Hiro le mencionó que viniera al café de la Mamá Cass y sin añadir muchos detalles, Miguel no pensó lo peor, pero tampoco se imaginó que fuera algo así; Con el Cantante y el mesero caminando tranquilamente entre las calles sirviendo éste último como su guía.

—Hiro...—llamó suavemente, cuándo sintió otro jalón, y como éste lo llevaba a meterse en una calle para acortar la caminata —Em...¿Qué haces?

—Te estoy guiando...—respondió el Hamada de nuevo, estirándolo hacia el otro lado, huyendo de una chica que lo estaba reconociendo con sólo unas cuantas miradas.

Miguel le sonrió paciente por ésto, sin querer denotar cosas obvias en ese pequeño recorrido nocturno.

—Lo sé —aseguró, pero su mirada cayó directamente a la mano que tenía con el Hamada, las cuáles se encontraban perfectamente unidas, Miguel se puso un poco nervioso ante esa idea —...pero no veo la necesidad de que tomes mi mano.

—Te podrías perder...—se defendió, sin querer soltarle todavía .

—Pero ya he estado en tu casa...—le recordó, y que él tuviera conocimiento, nunca se ha perdido las veces que ha ido, así que no veía la necesidad del Hamada llevándole como niño pequeño.

Hiro le estiró suavemente como reproche, provocando que Miguel ya no cuestionará más con ésto.

—No me pienso arriesgar...—mintió, no es como si estuviera aprovechando de la situación para poder sostener la mano y que parecieran pareja.

Por supuesto que no, Hiro Hamada jamás haría una calumnia como ésa.

El sólo tenía miedo del bienestar de Miguel,porqué,siendo un artista que no tiene tanto conocimiento en las terribles y peligrosas calles de San Fransokyo podría ser llevado por las garras de alguna perversa Fan y jamás volver a aparecer, tomarlo de la mano sólo eran cuestiones de seguridad.

Tampoco es como si lo hubiera extrañado porqué Miguel desapareció algún tiempo de San Fransokyo debido a las giras y tuvo que esperar algunos meses para volver a verlo y tenerlo cerca.

No era nada de eso, claro que no.

—Está bien, ¿qué sucede? —cuestionó Miguel, saludando timidamente a una chica que se emocionaba del otro lado de la banqueta. Aún no se acostumbraba a este tipo de cosas, Hiro gruñó celoso por aquel gesto cortés —¿por qué querías que viniera?

—Estos días no has estado muy bien...—le mencionó, notando la curiosidad que emergía en los ojos cafés —Te he notado algo decaído...Y digo, eso es una mala imagen para ti —mintió, sin darle más profundidad a la otro.

Hiro estaba preocupado. Desde que Miguel había llegado tuvo actitudes muy decaídas. Casi no quería salir con él, tampoco se animaba a hablar mucho y esos bonitos ojos enérgicos estaban apagados.

—Un poco ...—le confesó, sorprendiéndose por esa velocidad en que su amigo le había leído completamente —Es que extraño a mi familia...Y lo que hacíamos en estas fechas...—Septiembre estaba , y Miguel sólo podía ahogarse tristemente entre sus recuerdos.

—Ya veo.

Miguel interpretó la respuesta de Hiro como una invitación a seguir y desahogarse. El cantante no la desaprovechó y siguió hablando, apretando ligeramente la mano como una señal, Hiro devolvió sutilmente el gesto.

—Comíamos, había fuegos artificiales y dabamos el grito —empezó, riéndose cuándo los retazos de memoria empezaron a moverle la energía y la felicidad — .Era divertido porqué Dante aprovechaba y se escapaba para tragarse todo lo que había en la mesa —Mamá Elena amenazando con la chancla a su fiel compañero, mientras él evitaba que cometiera alguna especie asesinato animal — Abel y Rosita tocaban y Coco bailaba —los recuerdos lo embriagaban y a Miguel la alegría le estaba regresando.

Debió hablarlo esto con Hiro desde que llegó, se sentía bien contarle a alguien sus problemas.

—Suena muy genial...—le animó, deteniéndose abruptamente cuándo llegaron a su objetivo.

—Lo es —afirmó, desanimándose otra vez —, realmente extraño a mi familia.

Ser un cantante y estar de gira en gira a Miguel no le gustaba porqué se alejaba de lo que más amaba por largas temporadas.

El fanboy volteó, sin dejar de sostener la mano de Miguel por supuesto, es más, aprovechó de ésto para apretarla y llamar la atención del decaído Rivera.

—Miguel...suena raro —aseguró, Miguel parpadeó en respuesta sin entender que estaba diciendo — pero cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que yo te diga.

—¿Por qué debo hacerlo? —preguntó curioso, tratando de mirar más allá de la puerta cerrada del café, siendo completamente en vano ya que Hiro servía como barrera.

—¡Hazlo! —le dijo indignado de su desconfianza —Debes confíar en mí. Soy tu amigo, no un secuestrador.

Miguel asintió y cerró los ojos, ahora dejándose llevar a ciegas por el Fanboy por unos minutos hasta que se detuvieron. Miguel iba a abrir los ojos, pero Hiro le advirtió que no lo hiciera. Miguel rió por aquello, acotando sus ordenes al pie de la letra.

El Hamada lo soltó y bastó de unos segundos a su favor para escuchar unos pasos y como éste regresaba, diciéndole que ya podía abrirlo, la siguiente imagen que recibió y lo primero que sus ojos alcanzaron a ver fue al mismo azabache con un muy mal bigote puesto en su cara.

—Hiro...—le llamó extrañado por eso, el bigote estaba mal puesto y parecía que se le iba a caer en cualquier momento —¿Y ese bigote? —y al ampliar más su visión, se percató del detalle del sombrero charro que tenía —Espera un momento, ¿estás usando sombrero?

—No sólo yo, también Baymax y mochi lo usan —le confesó.

Miguel se asomó por ésto último, abriendo los ojos al notar la decoración mexicana que ataviaba cada rincón del café. Colores, cadenitas de papel cayendo y uno que otro poster mexicano mal pegado, un detalle bonito. Y no sólo eso, no sólo era el café, también el robot blanco de Hiro tenía un mal bigote hecho y un sombrero mientras terminaba de colgar las últimas cadenas de papel, Miguel también pudo percatarse del gatito gordo que estaba sobre la barra del café, usando la misma copia de sombrero que el malvavisco.

El Rivera no quiso decirlo, pero se sentía como en las asambleas de su escuela, pero el detalle era lindo.

—Se hace en la noches mexicanas, ¿no? —tanteó nervioso de que sus investigaciones no fueran lo que él vio —La tía Cass está usando una blusa mexicana...o eso creo.

Miguel buscó a la señorita Cass con sus ojos, sonriendo al encontrarla a lado del robot, dándole los últimos toques a las paredes del café. Tenía unas trenzas muy pequeñas y esa blusa con los colores de la bandera mexicana, Miguel se sintió más enternecido.

—¿De que estás hablando? —fingió un poco más de demencia, sin poder ocultar la sonrisa que ahora le estaba ganando.

Hiro ya no dijo más, se fue, dejándolo de nuevo en el umbral de la cafetería, pero regresando a los pocos minutos, con un sombrero como él, pero el de él era tapizado en negro,

—¡Toma! —el fanboy se lo tendió —Tía Cass y yo lo mandamos a hacer para ti —otra mentira blanca, en realidad él lo había hecho.

—...Hiro...—Miguel lo cogió entre sus manos, diablos, las mejillas ya le estaban doliendo de lo mucho que le estaba sonriendo —¿Y esto? —pues el sombrero tenía grabado su nombre con unas muy mal y brillantes lentejuelas azules.

—¡Sorpresa! ... —soltó como si no hubiera sido obvio —Bueno, algo así...—habló nervioso —Hace unos días te noté muy nostálgico...y ...¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que extrañabas tu hogar? —el Rivera afirmó, por lo que Hiro prosiguió —Pues, bueno, estuve investigando las celebridades mexicanas por estas fechas y descubrí que se puede hacer una noche mexicana en septiembre —confesó y esperó que ésto no le terminará por molestar.

Claramente sin dar todos los detalles que para él eran vergonzosos: Como pasar un día entero pegado a la computadora mientras hacía notaciones de la noche mexicana, ver vídeos con Baymax de algunas costumbres y rogarle a su tía todo una tarde para que le dejará adueñarse del café y decorarlo a su manera.

Sus peleas en la mercería para conseguir los posters, el papel y hacer las cadenitas.

El estrés porque éstas no le salían, agradecía que su tía fuera buena con las anualidades o el jamás hubiera podido avanzar mucho más allá de cortarlas.

Y por último, pasar toda la tarde decorando el café en su día de descanso, la tía Cass ya le había dicho que no le pagaría horas extras.

—Sí, por el día de la independencia —afirmó Miguel, quitándole los pensamientos.

—¡Exacto!, por los niños héroes, ¿no? —Miguel no quiso corregirlo, tenía demasiado ternura como para matar su emoción —Así que le propuse a la tía Cass que si no hacíamos una noche mexicana en el café —claramente él siendo el director creativo.

—¿Hiciste esto por mí?

—Yo quiero que te sientas cómodo aquí —volvió a confesar—Pensé que si celebrábamos contigo estas fechas quizá te puedas sentir como en casa... —la risa de Miguel terminó por apenarlo —¡No te burles! ¡Tampoco te rías! —le acusó, mientras estiraba la mano —¿Sabes? Olvídalo, dame ese sombrero de charro, me lo quedaré yo —al cabo él lo había pagado así que tenía derecho a quitárselo.

Miguel se alejó, Hiro berrincheó, pero al final éste primero se lo colocó con cierto orgullo que no pudo ocultar, se mostró hacia su amigo con los brazos extendidos.

—Hiro...¿Me queda bien? —preguntó.

—No mejor que a mí —le devolvió el Hamada con confianza, pero al final, suavizó su propia altanería para continuar con lo siguiente —Tal vez no sea como tu casa, pero al menos podemos intentarlo y celebrar estas fechas juntos, ¿no lo crees? —le propuso.

Ambos asintieron, quedándose viendose en una atmósfera que comenzaba a volverse extraño para ellos hasta que el grito de la tía Cass los importunó.

—¡No te preocupes, Miguel! —le llamó la dueña del café desde la esquina dónde se encontraba, llamando la atención de los presentes —Hiro y yo investigamos muy a fondo que se puede celebrar por estas fechas—levantó el pulgar, cosa que Miguel imitó con la misma seguridad —Descubrimos cosas muy interesantes.

—¿En serio Mamá Cass?

—¡Asi es! —exclamó feliz —Tenemos ...—empezó, pero su rostro se empezó a apagar por no recordar el nombre —Eso...¿Cómo se le llamaba Hiro? —le lanzó la pregunta a su sobrino.

—Antojitos mexicanos. —dijo Hiro orgulloso de recordar aquello —Hay ...Flautas, enchiladas...¿sopes? —lo último lo dudó y divagando entre él y sus recuerdos de la tarde con la tía Cass —Creo que así recordaba que se llamaba y vimos en el tutorial.

—¿Vieron tutoriales de comida mexicana? —preguntó Miguel, el corazón se le estrujaba de estos pequeños detalles que ellos hacían.

—¡Exactamente! —afirmó tía Cass con un grito —¡Esto fue idea de Hiro! —el Hamada de inmediato negó aquello —. Todo para que te sientas a gusto.

—La tía Cass es una excelente cocinara —Hiro intentó desviar el tema para que Miguel no se burlará de eso después —de seguro te gustará.

—Hiro consiguió unos fuegos artificiales para estallar en la noche —mencionó la tía Cass.

—Baymax ayudó con la decoración —secundó Hiro.

—Ahora también se decorar estilo mexicano —concluyó mecanicamente el robot sosteniendo las cadenitas de papel entre sus gordos dedos.

—¡Y conseguimos estos bigotes! —eso último lo agregó la tía Cass feliz —Realmente será una noche muy divertida —ella estaba feliz e ilusionada. Al principio no pensó que sería buena idea, pero poco a poco, el entusiamos de su sobrino para ésto se le había contagiado — Ya no espero a que podamos dar el grito de Mariachi para las doce —dijo feliz, realmente Hiro debía querer mucho a ese muchachito para esforzarse como lo hizo.

—Lo creo —Miguel sonrió por todos los detalles que la familia Hamada estaban haciendo con él para su estadía.

Luego los miró, a Hiro sonriéndole, a la Tía Cass pidiéndole ayuda al malvavisco gigante para poder llevar los platos a la mesa y el gatito mexicano que seguía haciendo de las suyas. Miguel no pudo resistir el impulso, ni siquiera los sentimientos de felicidad que le estaban naciendo desde las entrañas.

El cantante corrió hacia el azabache y antes de que éste pudiera reaccionar o decir algo, Miguel lo agarró entre sus brazos y lo abrazó, apretándolo contra él lo más que podía y ahogando su rostro en el nervioso y exaltado cuerpo del Hamada.

—¡¿Miguel?! —preguntó, luego de tenerlo recargado con él.

No es que no le molestará la cercanía, sólo que su cabeza se estaba volviendo una telaraña de pensamientos y su corazón estaba latiendo frenético.

—Gracias Hiro —escuchó, estremeciéndolo ya que pudo escuchar sus labios pegados al cuello.

El empleado de la cafetería pecó e imaginó que aquello era un beso, lo cuál lo avergonzó todavía más cuándo el cantante lo liberó.

—...¿Hiro?

El Hamada reaccionó rápidamente y retrocedió más pasos para poder alejarse, no podía escuchar a Miguel debido a que su corazón ahora estallaría, estaba retumbando hasta en sus oídos.

—...Si...Yo...Tengo que irme a...

—¿A dónde? ...

—¡A dónde sea! —respondió avergonzado, girándose para escaparse de este exclusivo momento.

Hiro quedó un poco descolocado por las palabras y el abrazo del Rivera, se avergonzó de tal manera que el Hamada entre sus turbados pensamientos no pudo razonar a tiempo y terminó golpeándose contra una mesa muy cercana.

Miguel rió cuándo notó que el golpe fue lo suficiente duro como para tumbarlo, pero no lo suficiente para hacer volar el sombrero. Miguel se acercó despacio al lamentable fanboy.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó curioso al ver que no se levantaba del piso.

—No tienes que agradecer...—le sonrió, acomodándose el sombrero mexicano con un poco de vergüenza tratando de que éste le cubriera la cara. Al menos, se alegraba de que Miguel le haya gustado el detalle —, para eso están los amigos, ¿no?

El Rivera tuvo de nueva esa sensación burbujeante y feliz que le nacía cada vez que el Hamada soltaba esas palabras contra él. Miguel no pudo evitar darle una de las sonrisas más genuinas que habia.

—Sí, amigos...

En serio, le gustaba mucho ser amigo de Hiro.

 **Notas finales.**

La verdad, platicando con Ure siempre he pensado que por más Fanboy enamorado que esté Hiro, al final, es amigo de Miguel.

Estos detalles lindos se me harían algo que Hiro haría para poder tener a su amigo contento.

En fin, ya llegarán más cositas de Fanboy, por el momento espero que lo hayan disfutado.

¡Gracias por leer!


	8. Chapter 8

¡Apuesto a que ya extrañaban Fanboy!

Tengo que admitir que AMÈ escribir este episodio, y espero que les llegue/guste tanto como a mi, me divertì de escribir todas estas peripecias para estos niños -Corazonmuyghei-

Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, sin màs que agregar aquì està el nuevo capìtulo de Fanboy.

 **Advertencia:** Crossover con Varian de Enredados. Pocima de la verdad. Muchos momentos de amistad.

 **La libertad y verdad del Fanboy**

Karmi tenía que ser sincera al respecto, cuándo recibió el mensaje de emergencia de Hiro, sobre una situación concurrente que implicaba que su salubridad mental y su dignidad se encontraban en riesgo lo primero que pensó fue en ignorarlo.

Y eso trató, encendió el televisión yó de prepararse para su día maratón: Palomitas, sus camisetas y su peluche especial.

Iba a ser un Halloween magnifico.

Claro, hasta que el buffet de mensajes de Hiro le explotaron la paciencia y le hicieron ir a atender la urgencia que tanto predicaba, porqué ni al baño pudo ir sin que Hiro le implorara por su ayuda.

Lo único que pensó mientras agarraba su suéter era que Hiro se lo pagaría y en grandes cantidades.

Llegó a la casa del genio, luego de saludar a tía Cass y encaminarse a subir las escaleras, pasó, fue introducida de forma violenta y sin rechistar dentro del recinto. Nunca había pensado que lo primero que iba a recibir al tocar la puerta era el brazo de Varian que la hizo meterse a la habitación del morocho, dónde, Hiro, se encontraba dando vueltas en su propio eje con frustración, cruzando los brazos y rechistando suavemente en contra de todos, de la vida, y de su mala suerte.

La morena parpadeó confundida por el nuevo actuar que estaba teniendo el Hamada.

—¿Qué rayos les pasa a ustedes dos? —preguntó Karmi, soltándose bruscamente del chico —Varian, —apuntó al aludido que la saludó con tranquilidad, meneaba la mano y la chica entrecerró los ojos —¿tú qué haces aquí?

—Es...difícil de explicar Karmi…

—Primero Karmi —Hiro paró de girar, se acercó a su amiga para sujetarla de los hombros, ésta apretó las manos por el contacto no deseado —tienes que prometerme que lo que pasa aquí no va a salir a la luz de ninguna manera, ¿de acuerdo? —Karmi frunció la ceja, pero Hiro le insistió todavía, mordiéndose el labio sutilmente —Esto quedará como un secreto entre los tres, ¿me lo prometes? —preguntó inseguro de revelar o no la verdad.

Karmi estaba a punto de negarse, pero le debía un montón de deudas morales a Hiro como para darse el lujo de hacerlo.

A veces detestaba su maldito código de ética que le exigía devolverle cada uno de sus favores a su amigo.

Malditos conciertos en primera fila de Marco, realmente valieron la pena.

—Espero que valga la pena porqué me he perdido el especial de Marco que iban a pasar por ésto —habló de pronto, cruzándose los brazos y arqueando la ceja suavemente, Hiro asintió, dándole la razón —, dame una verdadera razón por la que no deba reclamarte y cobrarte regalías por malgastar mi tiempo, Hiro.

—¡Marco puede esperar! —protestó Hiro.

Karmi se indignó de inmediato, y lo apuntó enojada.

—¡No dirías eso si fuera Miguel! —le recordó furiosa de que minimizará a Marco, Miguel podía esperar, claramente Marco no.

—Está bien, tienes un punto —Hiro admitió con tranquilidad, reteniendo la información por segundos — pero eso no importa ahora...Karmi, necesito esconderme para Halloween —pidió, sintiendo los nervios empezar a embriagarse con una presión envidiable.

Karmi tuvo un tic en su ceja, se enojó, la frustración fue su impulso de motor para agarrar a Hiro y empezar a zarandearlo con la desesperación que se formaba ante la idea de perder su festival televisivo.

—¿Para eso me sacaste de mi casa? —le preguntó, Hiro agarró las manos de la morena para que evitará sus prejuicios a él —¡Hiro! —gritó, sacudiéndolo —Era un especial de Marco, ¡Iban a pasar todas sus películas y canciones!

—¡Has visto ese especial muchas veces! —le reclamó el morocho, ahora moviendo sus manos con maniobras torpes.

—¡Y por eso es que nunca me los pierdo! —respondió ella, soltándolo, la risa de Varian hizo que los dos voltearon con una mirada equiparable al hielo.

Varian se cayó al tener la línea de dos cuchillas sobre él.

—Karmi, esto es una emergencia...—imploró Hiro.

De nuevo, la morena tuvo el remordimiento de Hiro y las múltiples escenas de él ofreciéndole su apoyo volvieron a ella, el peso de la culpa, el sentimiento de amistad y su moral le impidieron darle la espalda por más ridículo que fuera su motivo y la sacará de su preciado trono.

—...Espero que sea realmente importante y valga la pena de perderme mi especial de Marco.

—Te prometo que te lo pagaré —agradeció de nuevo al saber que contaba con su apoyo, aunque no se notará por aquella ceja fruncida y esa mirada molesta.

Hiro la entendía, tendría la misma cara si alguien le quisiera interrumpir su momento de maratón con Miguel.

—...Eso espero —habló de ella, luego vio a los dos chicos con una expresión neutra que esperaba que le dieran más información —¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿por qué tienes que esconderte?

—...Bueno...—empezó rebuscando las palabras exactas para poder hablar —verás...lo que pasa es que...—Hiro se quedó sin argumentos, por lo que sujetó al inventor que jugaba con la lámpara de su cuarto y lo puso enfrente de la morena, Varian tardó en procesar todo y quedó con el dedo al aire —¡Varian!

—Ah, si, yo te explicaré mi querida Karmi. —habló como si nada el pequeño inventor, ahora alzando la mano —Lo que pasa es que Hiro ha sufrido los efectos de mi nueva pócima que se llamada la verdandra. —sonrió a los dos chicos que fruncieron la ceja —Se oye bien, ¿no? Ya saben, es un juego de palabras entre la verdad y Cassandra...—el silencio muerto de parte de sus espectadores le indicó que debía guardarse sus halagos para él —De acuerdo, continuaré —Varian bajo las manos abatido por aquello, la verdad no entendía porqué estaban tan enojados con él, él ni siquiera tenía la culpa de nada —me enteré por la televisión que Cassandra, la famosa boxeadora iba a venir esta noche a San Fransokyo, animado, decidí obtener el valor para hablarle...—Varian recordó la felicidad, la añoranza y toda la alegría que le invadió de pensar en conocer a su inspiración y su musa de inventor— Pero, no es que sea muy bueno hablando con ella, no tengo la maestría de Hiro de ocultar mi emoción de ver a Cassandra —el Hamada se jactó de eso en una risa prepotente — así que decidí hacer algo respecto y creé el famoso verdandra, que es un suero de la verdad.

—¿Inventaste un suero de la verdad para hablarle a tu ídolo? —preguntó Karmi sin creérselo, las capacidades que hacía Varian y de lo lejos que podía llegar eran envidiables.

—Sí, no cuestiones mis métodos Karmi, yo no cuestiono los tuyos —protestó, Karmi simplemente guardó silencio porqué le dio la razón —En fin...Fui con mi superior Honey a ver si me podía ayudar a crearla, por supuesto me ayudó —pequeña sonrisa se asoma de pronto al recordar los momentos de ciencia que pasaron los dos —Un buen invento que ahora se encuentra en el estómago de Hiro, pero bueno, no iba a arriesgar a mi ídolo, así que necesitaba un asistente (Sujetodeprueba) —y luego, con éso apuntó al Hamada que se cruzó de brazos de inmediato, enojándose de sólo acordarse de la verdad del porqué estaban aquí — el problema surgió cuándo viné a la casa de Hiro a platicarle sobre mi nueva invención y que si podía ayudarme, Hiro aceptó y se lo comió —encogió los hombros, sin darle mucha importancia a sus propias palabras —Y ahora estamos en esta situación por su culpa. …

—¡¿Mi culpa?! —reclamó Hiro, pisoteando demasiado fuerte para ir directo al chico inventor que levantó las manos para protegerse — ¿A quién se le ocurre darle forma de galletas en Halloween? —de inmediato Hiro lo sujeto enojado —¡Varian! ¡En Halloween! ¡Me mentiste! —protestó recordando todo el proceso,y de nuevo la sangre le hirvió.

—Si me permites añadir —Varian estaba mareándose por el brusco trato que le estaba dando Hiro a él —es muy ingenioso.

Cabe decir que el Hamada se enojó por la respuesta tan indiferente que Varian le dio.

—¡Tú...! —comenzó enojado, rechinó los dientes y la tela bajo sus dedos se arrugó — ¡Maldito dientón!

—Y ahora no puede mentir —soltó, alejándose de un manotazo del furioso Hamada.

—Wow, espera —Karmi levantó las manos para intentar procesar toda la información.

Varian, pócima de la verdad, Hiro no puede mentir. Eso era todos los datos que tenía por el momento.

—¿Hiro no puede mentir? —Varian asintió ante su pregunta, Karmi sonrió divertida por la nueva información que podía usar en contra del Hamada, esa mirada felina le movió los pelos de punta al fanboy —¿Ni un poco?

—¿Quieres intentar? —preguntó Varian, haciendo una caravana hacia su sujeto de prueba que claramente se ofendió por ello.

—Me encantaría.

—¡No soy su juguete! —les recordó a ambos, para luego amenazarlos con la mirada.

Cosa que no funcionaba, puesto que Karmi habló primero.

—¿Cuántas fantasías tienes con Miguel?

—Diarias —soltó sin entender la gravedad del asunto — ¿por qué? ...—ante la risa de Karmi, el Hamada reparó en lo que había dicho —¡Karmi!

—¡No puede ser! —carcajeó la morena con cierto desdén hacia el Hamada, éste desvió la mirada, un tono rosa adornaba sus mejillas. No era algo que quería que sus compañeros del fanatismo se enteraran —¡Es verdad!

—Cómo sea —Hiro trató de morir el tema e intentar apagar la pena que abarcaba en sus mejillas —Necesitamos tú ayuda para encontrar la cura.

—¿Por qué yo? —preguntó curiosa.

—Eres química igual que Varian —Karmi infló las mejillas ofendida por sus palabras —Salgamos esta noche hacia la casa de Varian —le propuso, Karmi se cruzó de brazos —haremos que me regrese a la maldita normalidad y volveremos de nuevo aquí —después de eso, decidido, apuntó a la morocha — Y tú me ayudarás.

—¿Por qué lo haría? —retó ella.

En eso, el Hamada sonrió para tentar su juego de ética que pululaba en la mente de la chica.

—Te recuerdo que le debes el favor a Royal por conseguir los boletos VIP del concierto de Marco que va a haber en noviembre —esa sonrisa prepotente nació, por el deseo de querer matarlo reflejado en ella —así que, tú, quimica, también me vas a ayudar —le ordenó.

—Soy biotécnica, no química —corrigió, rodó los ojos sin darle importancia —hay una enorme diferencia, claro tú no lo entenderías por qué dejaste tu carrera —le atacó, el Hamada trató de no prestarle atención ni darle el placer de que esas palabras le picaron en su orgullo de prodigio.

—¡Cómo sea! —soltó, evitando que los demás escucharan —¡Sólo mezcla y haz algo para que pueda mentir! Haz algo de pociones como las que solías usar para ganarme en la feria de ciencias.

Karmi rodó los ojos molestandose por la actitud tan terca que estaba teniendo Hiro con ellos, por lo que, miró a Varian que volvía a prestarle atención a la lámpara que tenía en su habitación.

—¿Esa pócima va a desaparecer o el efecto es permanente?

—En teoría —Varian dejó la lámpara en su lugar luego de que ésta golpeará su cabeza suavemente —el efecto en Hiro debería terminar en unas horas, pero Hiro no quiere esperar.

—¿Y por qué no quieres esperar? —preguntó ella, el Hamada enrojeció un poco por sus palabras.

—...Porqué…

—¡Hiro! —una voz alertó al Hamada que de inmediato brincó asustado, luego, siguió otro grito más eufórico — ¿ESTÁS LISTO PARA SALIR A PEDIR DULCES?

—¡Por él! —soltó asustándose, dejándose presa del suero de la verdad que insistía en picarle en sus sistemas.

—¿Vas a tener una cita con Miguel? —preguntó curiosa la morena.

—En realidad no es una cita —aclaró Hiro, luego, volvió a ser víctima de la pócima de la verdad — es una salida entre amigos en dónde mis esperanzas de poder salir de la zona de amigos se pueden confirmar, quizá nos demos un beso a la luz de la luna...quizá me de cuenta de que Miguel no me ama...—y, en eso abrió los ojos al escuchar de nuevo la risa de Karmi —Eso es lo que espero y ...Oh diablos, ya lo dije, ¿cierto? —habló avergonzado, tratando de ocultarse con su propia capa blanca.

—Qué cursi eres—soltó ella, sorprendiéndose de ese lado de bombones que tenía su amigo.

—¡Ahhh! —soltó preocupado, luego miró a la puerta, esperando que a Miguel no se le cruzase pasar por el umbral en un acto fortuito — ¡Miguel no debe verme así! —apuntó a los otros dos, le dieron un parpadeo — ¿Qué haré? Quizá en algún momento terminé confesándole la verdad —se agarró su capucha blanca y la estiró para matar su propia ansiedad — ¡Lo que siento! ¡Que soy su fan! ¡Y todo las cosas que he hecho! ¡Necesito esconderme! —se solucionó, pero Karmi no creía en ésta parte de la verdad —¡Miguel no debe verme!

—...No crees que estás…

Hiro interrumpió a la morena con un chistido, fue por Baymax que se encontraba en su zona de recarga.

El fanboy lo activó con un mal gemido dolorido, se escuchó el pitido y el sonido inflándose del robot dejaron a los dos chicos a expectativas de que es que lo haría la desesperación del Hamada.

—¡Baymax! —llamó el mayor al verlo inflado, abriendo los ojos.

—Hola —soltó el robot, saludando a su paciente.

—Estamos en una emergencia, emergencia roja, Baymax. —dramatizó el Hamada ante el parpadeo del robot.

—¿Una emergencia?

—Así es Baymax —afirmó Hiro, para darle más énfasis a su atención, sujetó la cabeza inflable del robot y lo atrajo a él —presta atención amigo, no dejes que Miguel me encuentre.

El robot parpadeó dos veces, confundido.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si Miguel me encuentra sabrá la verdad —soltó el Hamada con una pequeña mentira blanca adentrándose en su lengua, esos ojos preocupados empezaban a brillar.

—¿Y saber la verdad es malo?

—En esta caso sí —aseguró Hiro de inmediato, Baymax dio dos parpadeos en respuesta — podríamos dejar un posible trauma en Miguel si se entera de la verdad.

Baymax intentó entender las cosas que estaba diciendo y dio su solución de inmediato.

—Protegeré a Miguel de un posible trauma —aceptó, Hiro sonrió satisfecho de tener el apoyo del robot, volteó a sus dos acompañantes que se negaban ante la exageración del Hamada.

—Correcto amigo —sonrió felino por ver que el robot se alejaba con esos pasitos rechinables —así que, no debes dejar que me encuentre a mí o a mis amigos.

—Entendido.

—Miguel está abajo, llevatelo lejos para que podamos salir —le aclaró, Baymax parpadeó en dirección a la puerta y salió con esos pasitos lentos que a la morena le llegaron a parecer demasiado tiernos para un robot.

Baymax bajó las habitaciones con cierta lentitud, interrumpiendo a Miguel que ya iba directo al recinto sagrado del Hamada, el cantante frunció el ceño al ver el enorme obstáculo de vinil que estaba enfrente y no le dejaba ver mucho más allá de su rechoncha forma.

—Será mejor regresar —le propuso con cierta calma.

Miguel intentó moverse, pero Baymax le advirtió al moverse en su dirección, el músico intentó ver el otro lado, pero éste abarcó más espacio, el cantante se desesperó, sin embargo estaba hablando del mejor amigo de Hiro así que no podía tratarlo mal.

—¿Qué haces Malvavisco gigante? —preguntó con calma, ahorrando toda la paciencia desde sus entrañas —Tapas el camino y quiero ver a Hiro —le recalcó.

Baymax dio parpadeos con tranquilidad.

—Por el momento, ver a Hiro no es posible —le respondió, dando un paso adelante y provocando que Miguel retrocediera aferrándose al apoyo de las escalera.

—¿Por qué? —Miguel intentó ver más allá de la habitación, pero el enorme cuerpo del robot no le facilitaba la tarea, se empezaba a frustrar por aquello.

—Hiro salió.

Esas palabras mecánicas perforaron el corazón de Miguel, que de alguna manera ante la idea de que Hiro se fuera sin avisarle le dolió, ¿no habían planeado este día por meses?

—¿Ya se fue? —preguntó sin poder evitar la tristeza porqué él estaba ansioso de este día — ¿Y no me esperó?

Baymax asintió, pero volvió a dar pasos abajo para hacer que Miguel retrocediera hasta llegar a la puerta en dónde se quedaron.

—No te preocupes Miguel —habló el robot dándole palmadas pero, ahora guiándole hacia fuera de la calle ante un curioso Miguel —No debe estar lejos, iremos a buscar a Hiro, pero será muy lejos de aquí —propuso el robot, buscando en sus base de datos lugares lejos de la casa de los Hamada.

Miguel no estaba tan seguro, pero, debido a que el robot no estaba en sus planes, tampoco le vio nada de malo.

—Está bien...—soltó, dejándose guiar ingenuamente lejos del lugar de los Hamada.

Por otra parte, Hiro asomó la cabeza suspirando aliviado al ver que Miguel ya no se encontraba, sin embargo, también se decepcionó internamente por ésto, después de todo, había estado planeando esta salida de Halloween desde hace meses.

Sin embargo, su secreto y la amistad de Miguel valían más que unas cuantas salidas.

—Perfecto —habló el Hamada, llevando a sus amigos que ahora bajaban igual que él —vayámonos Karmi —le propuso, sin embargo, la morena no estaba tan tranquila como él.

—¿Cantas las canciones de Miguel?

—Más en la ducha cuándo nadie me ve —comentó de nuevo, siendo presa de la morena y sus artimañas — ¡Maldición Karmi! ¡Deja de hacer eso!

—Esto va a ser muy divertido. —dijo la morena, Varian a su lado, aun con la cabeza ladeada asintió.

La primera acción para poder escapar de Miguel, y así, cumplir con la Misión Yaregresenmealanormalidad, inició en el momento en que los chicos decidieron ir por el callejón abandonado. Los niños comenzaban su rutina, las parejas y las fiestas hacían eco en esta celebración. Hiro, por supuesto, se ofendió, porqué el podría estar celebrando el Halloween junto a Miguel, los dos pidiendo dulces en sus respectivos trajes combinados, llenando las calabazas de golosinas que le pudrirían los dientes para después. Quizá harían retos, comerían sus dulces y terminarían truco, su noche de brujas perfecta, pero en cambio, ésta aquí, con calor por su atuendo, la respiración agitada y compañía no tan deseable, huyendo de quien a tanto busca por temor a que sepa la verdad.

Y es que...¿esta es la mejor opción, ¿verdad? ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!

Hiro no sabía que tantos problemas podría traer decir la verdad hasta ahora. Todo se rememora a ciertas dificultades como lo era el pasar, criticó a los niños, las parejas, los delicados trajes cortos, los dulces baratos, las malas decoraciones y las concurridas calles. Destrozó las ilusiones lo de los infantes y de algunas chicas, recibió quejas, empujones y una cachetada que le dejó adolorida la mejilla.

Incluso tuvieron el problema con un comerciante de una tienda cercana cuándo Hiro criticó sin control el mal estado en su tienda y el olor putrefacto de los dulces que le dio. Aún se sentía cansado de correr de la horrible mirada del dueño mientras Varían se quejaba de no poder comprar su jugo.

Sin embargo, lo que le estresaba, lo que más le molestaba, era el hecho de que sus amigos se aprovecharán de ésta situación de vulnerabilidad en dónde expresaban cada cosa y le preguntaban momentos incómodos del que no quería sacar a la luz.

Hiro se golpeó de nuevo contra la frente, un suspiro frustrado que se venía reteniendo desde que había comida esas malditas galletas, ésta es la última vez que decide hacerle caso a Varian.

—¿Te masturbas pensando en Miguel?

—Karmi, basta —Hiro asomó los ojos entre los espacios de dedos estampados a su cara, sin embargo, su lengua se movió por si sola, y de verdad lo odió —Y si, lo hago...¿Estás contenta?

La risa de la chica era una tortura para él, ya no quería saber nada más de ésta situación.

Él sólo quería pedir dulces con Miguel.

—Karmi.

—¿Qué es lo más vergonzoso que has hecho? —preguntó curiosa por saber esta nueva información que, luego podría usar el contra del Hamada.

Una pequeña venganza luego de hacerle perder su preciado maratón.

Venganza Hamada, Venganza.

—Coquetearle a la almohada que tengo de Miguel mientras cantó una canción mexicana, ¿ya puedes parar con esto? —le dijo enojado, Karmi por el momento quiso darle la tregua que tanto necesitaba.

Ah, la verdad que se estaba deleitando.

¡Feliz dulce o truco!

—Hiro, ¿no crees que huir sólo va a agravar las cosas? —preguntó ella con curiosidad genuina que no podía esconder. Después de todo, no le veía tanta lógica a escurrirse entre calles para escapar de lo inevitable.

Al final, ella apostaba con Varian a que Miguel si se enteraría de la verdad, Hamada sólo estaba retrasando lo inevitable.

—Sí —admitió, la idea de escapar de Miguel le helaba los huesos y le pesaba en la consciencia —, pero si te soy sincero es lo único que puedo pensar, tampoco me puedo arriesgar a que él se entere de mi verdad —Soltó de pronto, la chica se enojó por la despreocupación que tenía Hiro.

—...Lastimas a Miguel.

—Nah, Miguel debe estar muy feliz ahorita con Baymax —aseguró, sin saber que era lo que pasaba en otro lado del callejón.

Las botas de Miguel resonaban con curiosidad por la banqueta, Miguel, trató de esconderse a través de su disfraz de Cazafantasma pasó a mirar al robot que tenía el símbolo de fantasma de la misma película, Miguel se sintió orgulloso de lo que podía llegar a hacer con un marcador rojo y una papelería a un costado, ahora él y el malvavisco estaban haciendo juego, y ya podían pasar desapercibidos, de pronto, la tristeza invadió sus sentidos, porqué, con la persona que iba a hacer juego no se encontraba ahora, y en cambio el sustituto era su mecánico amigo que se hallaba con él.

 _ **Hiro.**_

No podía dejar de pensar en él y su improvisada huía, ¿acaso no quería pedir dulces con él? No, debía quitarse esos pensamientos negativos del cerebro.

—¿Seguro que Hiro está aquí? —inquirió al pasar por las calles habitadas y los niños a su lado comenzaron a gritar y exigir dulces.

El robot, con sus pasos tranquilos dio un asentimiento levantando el dedo con tranquilidad que no le servía a la ansiedad de Miguel.

—Efectivamente, Miguel, Hiro se encuentra muy cerca de aquí lejos del lugar de dónde debemos estar.

Miguel entrecerró los ojos, sospechando que este rechoncho robot sólo lo estaba llevando a dar vueltas sin un resultado fijo, bueno, a lo mejor sólo era su imaginación, debía ser éso.

—Empiezo a creer que tienes un pésimo sentido de la orientación malvavisco —acusó Miguel, enojo pululando ante la idea de estar perdiendo el tiempo porqué el malvavisco no se decidía bien que a dónde ir.

Sin embargo, un ladrido furioso le llamó la atención, y cuándo Miguel volteó lentamente imitando una antigua película de terror; encontró el perro guardián de una casa, mirándole con un odio infinito que tronaba hasta en sus gruñidos y dientes, Miguel retrocedió por aquello.

—Oh no...—soltó el robot, cuándo el cantante lo sujetó para correr en el momento en que el perro salió disparado hacia ellos.

—¡Corre!

—Mis piernas no me lo permiten —justificó al seguir al moreno que no dejaba de usar todas las fuerzas de sus piernas para huir de esos estridentes ladridos.

Miguel se asustó cuándo el perro pellizcó con sus colmillos un trozo de su pantalón, tiró lejos, y decidió que era mejor huir con todo lo que podía.

—¡A mi me vale madres! ¡Tú corre!

Empezaba a odiar el sentido de la orientación de éste robot.

—Por cierto —Karmi le llamó suavemente, Hiro volteó a verla con curiosidad cuándo ésta no dejaba de escanearle.

Se sintió algo juzgado por los minuciosos ojos de la morena.

—¿Qué llevas puesto?

Hiro por fin miró su traje de fantasma hecho por su tía, una sábana que servía de capucha y cosida de manera que pareciera una enorme capa blanca, algunos parches estampados, un mal dibujo, un moño azul decorando y la carita del fantasma dibujada hasta el frente con la forma de su invaluable amigo mecánico.

—Me lo hizo Tía Cass —aseguró orgulloso.

Después de todo, en él venía el esfuerzo de su familiar más cercano.

—Te ves...¿lindo? —halagó curiosa, Hiro también asintió.

—Iba a ser un traje a juego con el de Miguel —soltó triste, Karmi lo percibió lentamente pues el Hamada comenzaba a decaer —él iba a ser el cazafantasma y yo el fantasma, pero ahora no podemos serlo...Todo por la estúpida culpa de Varian.

—Si de algo te sirve, también lo siento Hiro.

Los ojos del Hamada perforaron al inventor que le sonrió apenado a modo de disculpa.

—Todavía tenemos tiempo —habló Karmi, a su lado, Varian también asintió con la misma alegría que ella, puesto que la noche aún no terminaba.

—Animo chico fantasma, podremos regresarte a la normalidad —le apoyó, Hiro se sintió alegre por sus palabras y las palmadas que le daba en sus hombros —, luego podrás regresar con tu chico cazafantasma para que te mate.

—Ese juego de palabras es horrible —habló el Hamada divertido.

—Mejor que tu estrategia de huir.

El Hamada no habló tanto, porqué, le habia dado la razón para ese punto, huir de Miguel no era una de sus estrategias con más madurez emocional.

—Bueno, tendrás que pensar en una estrategia mejor, porqué creo que ahí viene —soltó de pronto el chico inventor, llamando la atención de sus dos amigos que no entendieron.

—¡Mierda!

Hiro al ver la figura de Miguel, su primera reacción fue el hecho de separarse de la calle, sujetar a los dos chicos y atraerlos de nuevo a él para empezar a huir lejos del Rivera a pesar de sus llamados.

—¡Hiro! —Miguel corrió, alegre de al fin encontrarlo, todavía tenían tiempo de disfrutar del Halloween, aumentó la velocidad, siendo perseguido por el lento robot — ¡Oye Hiro! —le llamo interesado, sin embargo, éste siguió corriendo lejos de él, incluso poniéndose la capucha para ocultarse mejor—Hey, ¿a dónde vas? ¡Espera! ¡Mierda!...—éste no disminuía su velocidad, sólo apresuraba el paso, ¿lo estaba ignorando? De alguna manera, eso hizo que a Miguel se le estrujará el corazón

—...¿Hiro? —se detuvo al ver que sus intentos no eran escuchados y al final, Hiro terminó huyendo y dejando una opresión en el pecho de Miguel.

—¿Miguel? ...—preguntó el robot al estar a su lado.

—¿Hiro acaba de huir? —inquirió, Baymax miró a la dirección dónde el Hamada había ejecutado exitosamente su escape.

—Sí —soltó sin medir sus palabras y calando un poco más en los sentimientos del Rivera.

—¿Hice algo malo? —volteó al robot esperando que éste le diera la respuesta.

—Vamos a seguir buscando a Hiro —respondió el robot, éste suspiró con el corazón un poco roto por pensar en que Hiro no querría verlo — conozco un atajo.

—Está bien. —Miguel, de nuevo se dejó guiar por el robot robusto.

Karmi sonrió al dar la vuelta, y con los tres estacionándose en una banca de un parque, recuperando el aliento y tratando por todos los medios de poder seguir. Fue un reto, pero al final se alejaron del cantante, la morena volteó a Hiro que estaba recuperando el aire.

Había sido realmente una proesa, al final, Karmi tocó suavemente el hombro del chico, éste volteó, quitándose la capucha de su cabeza.

—¿Cuántos besos imaginarios has tenido con Miguel? —preguntó curiosa para ver los efectos de la poción de Varian en Hiro.

El chico fantasma tardó en procesar su pregunta, pero al final respondió en un encogimiento de hombros.

—...Treinta...—masculló, y luego, se tapó así mismo la boca avergonzado, presionando sus manos para no decir nada —¡Karmi! —le reclamó.

Ésta comenzó a carcajear por aquello, era realmente divertido sacar lo peor y cada momento vergonzoso de Hiro.

—Realmente estás diciendo la verdad de todo —soltó, volteando al químico que levantó el pulgar orgulloso de su invento —te luciste esta vez, Varian.

—Te lo dije —comentó, inflando el pecho y poniendo sus manos a cada lado como si fuera una jarra, un aspecto cómic para la chica — este es uno de mis mejores logros.

Hiro, quién era la víctima de ésto, sólo rodó los ojos, pero posterior a eso se sujetó su cabeza de nuevo preocupado.

—Oh no, esto es grave —gimió asustado, queriendo morirse ahí mismo, quería enterrarse ahora, quería que Karmi ya se lo llevará o algo.

—Cálmate.

—¿Qué haré si Miguel se entera de la verdad? —volteó a sus dos compañeros que lo miraron sin entender nada, Hiro de inmediato decidió esclarecer mejor — ¿Qué soy su fan y todo este tiempo me he estado aprovechando de la situación para que seamos amigos? —los dos chicos soltaron un suspiro abatido, ahí venía de nuevo, el dramatismo de Hiro volvía a hacerse presente —¡No puede saberlo! —soltó el genio preocupado, sin bajar sus manos, luego, miró al inventor de su momento de terror, y lo sujetó enojado de la camisa —¡Es tu culpa! —comenzó a sacudirlo, con Varian soltando pequeños gritos de mareo —Tú y pócima mágica…

—No es pócima, es ciencia —le aclaró un poco adolorido por el zarandeo.

Con esa respuesta, Hiro se enojó más y empezó a zarandearlo de manera más brutal.

—¡Lo que sea es tu culpa!

—Pero yo sólo quería que Cassandra supiera mis verdaderos sentimientos —se defendió entre los jalones que le estaba dando, Hiro no le daba tregua y Varian se comenzaba a molestar —no me puedes culpar de tu negligencia, yo no te dije que estabas obligado a comer esas galletas, tu accediste.

Hiro, al final lo soltó para que se recuperará, Varian se tuvo que agarrar de la orilla de la banca para no caerse, el Fanboy simplemente volvió a repetir su acción de dramatismo y se sujetó la cabeza con desesperación.

Las muecas de preocupación, lloriqueo y frustración fueron muy rápidas en el Hamada.

—Ustedes no entienden, ¿qué haré si Miguel se entera?

—Hiro, tranquilízate —Karmi intentó ser la lógica que al parecer en su amigo estaba desapareciendo— Estás exagerando.

Pero era demasiado tarde, para Hiro Hamada, que ahora estaba agarrándose la cabeza con desesperanza, hubo toda una película reproduciéndose en su mente; Esa dónde Miguel le miraba con repudio, diciéndole que lo odiaba, lo decepcionado que estaba, dándole la espalda e indignado pedía no volver a verlo jamás.

Sintiéndose traicionado, sin volver a darle su perdón o siquiera su amistad.

Claro, mientras él se quedaba en una esquina lloriqueando porqué jamás tuvo la intención de lastimarlo, él ahora, arrepentido, sólo estiraba la mano hacia un Miguel que se iba, con su corazón rompiéndose porqué ya no iban a ser amigos nunca más.

¡Todo eso podía pasar si Miguel se enteraba la verdad!

¡Él no estaba dispuesto a perder a Miguel por un error de Varian!

—No empieces con tus exageraciones y películas dramáticas mentales, sólo va a saber que eres su fan, no que mataste a su abuelo —le recordó la morena que ya veía venir todo su escenario interno debido a que Hiro no dejaba de murmurar cosas como perdón, y que jamás volvería a hacerlo.

A Hiro debían pagarle por hacerse fanfics mentales, cada trama era diferente en esa obsesiva cabeza.

—¿Qué estoy exagerando Karmi? —el fantasma se indignó y se cruzó de brazos ahora molesto —¡No estoy exagerando! ¿Qué haré si Miguel se enoja de verdad? —preguntó preocupado, llevó su mano a su boca para morderla, su mente, comenzaba a traicionarlo de nuevo y procesaba varias imágenes de la decepción que podría brillar en la cara de Miguel — ¿Y si me considera un mentiroso? ¿Y si ya no quiere verme? ¿Y si nuestra amistad se rompe por qué se siente traicionado? —preguntó a los dos chicos que le mandaron un parpadeo indiferente —¿Y si ya no me quiere hablar? ¿Y si ya me desea como amigo? ¿Y si piensa que no valgo la pena? ¿Si soy un mentiroso? ¿Una basura? ¡Sería el fin! ¡El fin! ¡Sería el fin de nuestra amistad! ...Que haré si...—fue callado por Karmi que por fin decidió apagar todo sus líos mentales con una cachetada.

Hiro sólo se quedó ahí, sobándose la mejilla porqué Karmi tenía la mano demasiado dura.

—¡Reacciona! —le dijo ella molesta,Hiro se cubrió la otra mejilla por si las dudas — Lo estás viendo todo desde un solo panorama...—le recordó con tranquilidad, puesto que el Hamada comenzaba a desesperarla y ella no estaba para ésto —¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo?

—A que Miguel se enteré de la verdad.

—¿Qué has estado ocultando tu fanatismo por qué no quieres incomodarlo? —declaró ella en su contra, Hiro asintió, con su corazón estrujándose por aquello, no soportaría que Miguel se enterará de la verdad, y se decepcionará de la imagen que podría tener de él, pero Karmi volvió a insistir para que viera una oportunidad diferente — ¿Qué en verdad eres un amigo por esforzarte tanto en que se sienta cómodo? —le inquirió, de pronto Hiro se calmó por las palabras dulces de su amiga — Hiro...nada puede cambiar, quizá Miguel valoré tanto tu amistad que no le importe...—con eso, ella colocó una mano en su hombro para darle cierto apoyo moral —Créeme, no creo que se consideré traicionado por ésto —le aseguró, el Hamada asintió, recuperando poco a poco de su confianza que fue perdiendo por culpa de su mente traicionera.

—Si Hiro, quizá Miguel también te amé como tú —Apoyó Varian seguro.

Después, el Hamada se empezó a reír con cierto desdén por las palabras de sus amigos, al final, se cruzó de brazos para tranquilizarse así mismo con su sarcasmo.

—Si claro —atacó con su ironía viva en su lengua, mandandole esa mirada de desdén— y al final el Fanboy se queda con el idol —se jactó de ello —¿qué es esto? ¿Un fanfic mal escrito por Karmi?

Pero, recibió como respuesta un certero golpe en su brazo que le invitó a no seguir burlándose, el Hamada se sobó el brazo indignado

—¡Oye! Esto sólo pasa en tus fanfics Karmi.

—Mejor continuemos —dijo la chica con tranquilidad, harta de todo ésto.

Ella sólo quería regresar a casa para poder ver si completaba aunque sea una parte del especial de Marco.

—Oigan chicos —Varian volvió hablar, entrecerrando los ojos hacia una calle más alejada de dónde estaban — ¿ese es Miguel?

El Hamada se alarmó, de eso, saltó hacia la parte trasera de la banca para que sus dos amigos le sirvieran como escudo. Karmi se indignó, yendo de nuevo contra él para reclamarle de esta cobardía al tirarle de la sábana y llevarselo consigo. Hiro se estaba ahorcando por ésto.

—Espera...¡No respiro!

—¡Hiro Hamada! ¡No estás atrasando!

—¡Me está ahorcando loca fanática!

Miguel también por su parte, trató de enfocar su vista más allá de las calles para reconocer a las tres figuras cercanas. Puso una mano sobre sus ojos para intentar ver mejor, sonriendo alegre al reconocerlo al chico del traje de fantasma.

—Oye malvavisco —llamó a Baymax que volteó a verlo con curiosidad y esos dos parpadeos — ese no es…

Pero, en cambio, Baymax lo sujetó como princesa al cargarlo entre sus robustos brazos y comenzar a llevárselo a la otra dirección, Miguel pataleó indignado por aquello, unos pequeños esfuerzos por querer bajarse al hundir sus manos en el vinil, resultado no favorable después de unos segundos se cansó de intentar escapar.

—Vi a Hiro por otra dirección —le recomendó, sin permitir que se bajará a pesar de los reclamos del Rivera —es conveniente que tomemos este camino. Lejos de ese lugar que acabas de ver.

—Está bien cabron —cedió, de reojo, las tres figuras reconocidas comenzaban a avanzar alejándose de él, Miguel sintió que su corazón se estrujaba ante la idea de pensar que Hiro se estaba escondiendo de él —Sólo no me cargues de esta manera, se siente incómodo.

Miguel decidió regresar luego de un rato al tentar su suerte, la esperanza de encontrarlo de nuevo en esa zona fue fuerte. Grande fue su decepción al no hallar nada más que unas pisadas en el lodo y el sentimiento de desilusión que se carcomía con su mente, se sentó abatido en una de las bancas más cercanas mientras soltaba un suspiro deprimido, las horas pasaron y la noche iba pasando, Miguel tuvo cierta incomodidad de pensar lo peor, y que, efectivamente, Hiro se encontraba huyendo de él.

Su corazón comenzó a echar raíces de dudas que Miguel no pudo evitar cortar, otro suspiro entristecido llamó la atención de su mecánico compañero que no dejaba de verlo con parpadeos de curiosidad que habitaba en él.

—Te noto decaído …

—Estoy decaído —con la sinceridad golpeando su pecho pegó la parte inferior de su cabeza a la fría banca, escuchó el sonido del vinil rechinando y como el robot se sentaba a su lado, Miguel se hizo a un lado para evitar ser aplastado por el robusto cuerpo, pero al final decidió recargarse con tristeza en el robot que ahora le daba palmaditas en la espalda en señal de apoyo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó él, curioso por los sensores que alertaban su estado, Miguel se ahogó en la suave superficie del robot, buscando el consuelo que necesitaba, éste volvió a darle de esos apáticos apoyos al acariciarle la cabeza —Eres mi paciente, me gustaría poder ayudarte.

—Es Hiro ...—se sintió patético de entristecerse por ésto, simplemente no podía procesarlo, en la mañana, Hiro estaba tan emocionado como él ante la idea de verse y pasar esta noche juntos —, no lo entiendo, en la mañana estaba tan feliz como yo, hasta me había mostrado su traje ...En las videollamadas se encontraba emocionado, y cuándo planeamos a quién hacerle dulce o truco hasta hicimos una lista que me memoricé, ¿habré dicho algo? —le preguntó al robot, éste simplemente, dio un parpadeo, dándole otra palmadita en la espalda —Quiero ver a Hiro, Baymax.

—¿Por qué quieres ver a Hiro?

—Porqué ha estado huyendo de mí, al menos me gustaría preguntarle si he hecho algo malo, y si es así, me gustaría saber como remediarlo... —de nuevo, se hundió en el suave robot para buscar cierto apoyo moral, que recibió otra vez a modo de golpecitos secos—soy su amigo…

—Ya, ya…

—¿Y si ya no quiere ser mi amigo Baymax? —volteó hacia el robot asustado, agarrándose la cabeza y casi estirándose los cabellos — ¿Y si él me odia? ¿Y si ya no quiere verme? ¿Y si considera mi carrera un obstáculo para nuestra amistad? ¿Y si ya no quiere hablarme? ¿Y si dice que soy mala amigo por qué he dejado de verlo? ¡Esto es malo!

Igual que el Fanboy, la cabeza de Miguel comenzaba a plantear la misma película, sólo que los protagonistas eran otros; Esta vez, Hiro era quién se iba con despecho, una mirada indignada diciendo que no podrían ser amigos por qué él no lo valía y que le dolía todo el tiempo no poder verlo.

Un mal amigo por poner su carrera antes que todos.

Y al final, Miguel sólo estiraba el brazo sintiéndose la peor persona porqué nunca tuvo la intención de dañarlo.

¡Ay no! ¡Ay no! ¡Ay no! ¡Debía detenerlo!

—Estás exaltado.

—¡Es Hiro Baymax! ¡Vale la pena exagerar por su amistad!

—Hiro es muy feliz de ser tu amigo —le respondió al recordar cada escaneó y diagnostico de euforia que le decía cuándo venía de salir con él, podría mostrarle a Miguel las grabaciones que hace Hiro de él imitando su música o cuándo se tira a la cama o llora de emoción al ver un vídeo nuevo.

Pero si Miguel se entera de la verdad sería un posible trauma emocional. Y él debía evitar eso como su doctor.

—Entonces, ¿por qué huye de mí?

—Hiro no quiere que te enteres la verdad —respondió de inmediato, Miguel le mandó una mirada confundida—, podría causar un posible trauma emocional para ti.

—Qué mi amigo me oculte cosas es un posible trauma para mí —cambió la jugada, el robot parpadeó confundido.

—¿Encontrar a Hiro evitará un posible trauma emocional para ti? —inquirió, mientras veía la perspectiva de su paciente.

Miguel, al ver su oportunidad no pudo evitar asentir con felicidad mientras se separaba de él en un salto, una vez enfrente, mirándole a los ojos con una expresión de alegría le estiró la mano.

—Por supuesto. —aseguró, el alivio nacía cuándo Baymax parpadeo, estaba entendiendo — Llamemosle a mi terapia, la terapia Hiro para curar mi tristeza.

—¿Qué es la terapia Hiro? —Baymax buscó en su base de datos algún tratamiento con ese nombre y nada en su memoria aparecía.

Miguel dudó un poco, empezando a tratar de planificar y decir algo coherente. Al final, decidió que lo mejor sería improvisar un poco.

—Es una terapia ...am...¿Mexicana? ¡Sí! ¡Eso! —dijo alegre al encontrar la respuesta —consiste en ver a un amigo muy querido para ti, y la persona se sentirá mejor. Si usamos la terapia Hiro, veamos a mi único amigo y seamos felices.

—¿Y funciona?

—Al menos en mí si —descuidó ese pequeño dato con él, encogiendo los hombros.

—Guardaré la terapia Hiro para posibles sesiones con Miguel.

Miguel asintió, esperando que el robot se tragará su pequeña mentira blanca.

—¿Y elevará tu estado emocional?

El rivera suspiró aliviado al escuchar que efectivamente, si, Baymax se creyó su cuento.

—Por supuesto que sí, confía en mí, jamás te mentiría.

Y en sí, no era mentira, sólo cambiaba las condiciones para poder tener el apoyo de Baymax a su favor.

—Comenzando la terapia Hiro —Baymax se levantó, empezando a escanear en la ciudad, Miguel estuvo ansioso hasta que el mejor amigo mecánico de Hiro encontró su objetivo —Hay una coincidencia, Hiro se encuentra por ahí —su brazo se extendió del mismo lado en que Hiro se escapó con anterioridad.

—¡Cool! —soltó el mexicano dando otro salgo en su lugar, sin poder evitar la sonrisa de euforia que ahora dominaba —Entonces, ¡vamos, vamos, vamos! —tiró del robot que de inmediato empezó a caminar dejándose guiar —vamos malvavisco hay que encontrar a Hiro por hoy.

—Funciona —masculló el robot, escaneando a Miguel enfrente de él, notando ese elevado estado de animo que tenía, dejándose llevar por el ansioso mexicano, dio su diagnostico final.

— _ **La terapia Hiro**_ funciona en Miguel.

—¿No crees que es romántico? —preguntó ella, luego de al fin reconocer el lugar dónde se encontraba.

Hiro no entendió, por lo que se lo hizo saber con ese tono tan seco y su poca apatía.

—¿El qué?

Karmi casi le pegó, pero se recordó a sí misma, que su mejor amigo era un hombre, un fanboy enamorado de su ídolo, al que le mentía porqué tenía miedo de perder su amistad y por ende, ahora estaban huyendo de él en lo que pasaba el resto de la noche.

Así que, por un momento entendió esa estupidez que tenía.

—Terminar aquí, sabes que este es el laberinto de las parejas, Hiro. —le recordó al mayor que hace una mueca de sólo rememorarlo —Recuerda la leyenda de que la persona que llegues a encontrar a este laberinto será tu pareja destinada...—soltó emocionada, pensando en la idea de encontrarse con Marco aquí. Pasando el resto de la tarde atado a un listón azul.

La morena, de reojo notó algo a lo lejos, estaba tentada a decirle a Hiro, pero Miguel al verla le hizo una súplica con sus manos para no que delatara.

Karmi fue condescendiente, y miró la hora de su reloj. Si paraban ésto, todavía podría alcanzar el final del especial de Marco.

Le dio una señal a Miguel para que siguiera con su plan.

—Ah, esa boba leyenda —Hiro trató de sonar indiferente, pero obviamente Miguel no le creyó ese cuento.

—Sí, así qué, ¿qué opinas de ésto? —preguntó, intentando cambiar el tema de la conversación y que Hiro no notará al silencioso Miguel que se movía con sigilo.

—Karmi...—habló Hiro con seriedad que se iba rompiendo ante la imagen de él y Miguel sujetado por los legendarios listones de la ferie, su corazón empezó a brincar alegremente y sacudió la cabeza para no ser presa de sus propios sentimientos —...Es una estupidez muy grande porqué me gustaría estar con Miguel aquí y que en una feria podamos estar juntos y así saber...si... somos ...la...pareja...destinada...—la chica sonrió por sus palabras, Hiro se pegó la boca con su dorso de la mano —¡Karmi!

—¡Lo sabía! —ella con mucha victoria que no evitó, lo señaló con su dedo.

—¡Karmi deja de hacer eso! —él refunfuñó, mientras caminaba, Varian a su lado comenzaba a decir que se estaba cansando y faltaba poco para llegar a la casa.

—Ahora, debemos apurar el paso para poder llegar a la casa de Varian, regresar a la normalidad, y así poder encontrarme con...—Hiro fue interrumpido, su rostro se hundió en algo muy suave y las risas de sus dos compinches le alarmaron.

Hiro elevó las manos para checar en dónde estaba estampado, vinil fue partícipe de ésto, el Hamada empezó a darle toques alrededor del rechoncho cuerpo para cerciorarse que él, maldijo cuándo posterior a su escaneo palpable, el robot habló.

—Te encontramos Hiro —esa voz le hizo estremecer.

—¿B-Baymax? —preguntó curioso, y un poco aterrado de pensar quién podría estar con él.

Si Baymax estaba aquí...Eso significa qué…

—...¿Y Miguel? —pero, un paso más atrás y sintió que se topaba con algo, Hiro sintió el terror de voltear por ya no saber a dónde más huir.

Delante estaba Baymax y por detrás de él se encontraba…

—Deja de huir Hiro —le dijo un Miguel enojado, mientras lo sostenía de los hombros al querer atraparlo.

Miguel no tardó en abrazarlo, sintiéndose aliviado.

Al final cazó a su escurridizo _**fantasmita.**_

De inmediato, el Hamada se alejó de él, se tapó la boca y pidió auxilio a sus dos compañeros, que ellos, simplemente dieron la vuelta para no tener que afrontarlo, especialmente Varian que le mandaba una mirada de lamento.

Hiro les regaló una mirada de traición, sus amigos simplemente dieron una tregua de ya no querer meterse, Varian le dio apoyo moral, Karmi le decía con la mirada que debía enfrentar los problemas.

Se tapó la boca con cierto terror que comenzaba a hundirse por la posibilidad de que no pudiera callarse.

Presionó más alertado, no quería, no quería decir la verdad, todavía no, quería seguir siendo amigo de Miguel.

El cantante arqueó una ceja por ese extraño comportamiento, además de huir le evitaba la palabra, de alguna manera, se sintió terrible por aquello, y desganado, pensó lo peor, concluyó que Hiro ya no quería su amistad y no hallaba la manera de decirlo, lo miró.

Tenía que afrontar las consecuencias.

—¿No quieres hablar? —éste asintió, y a Miguel de alguna manera le dolió, trató de no hacerlo ver tan obvio al suspirar, cómo quiera se encontraba cansada, buscar a Hiro en todo San Fransokyo le comenzaba a pasar las facturas a su cuerpo —Está bien, si no quieres hablar conmigo lo entiendo, pero todavía podemos pedir dulces en unas casas —se animó a pasar tiempo con su amigo, Miguel estiró la mano, pero éste no se movió.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —preguntó curioso de saber la verdad, pero de nuevo se tapó la boca, un poco miedoso ante la idea de poder arruinar algo más con la verdad, no, no quería que Miguel se enterará de sus fantasmas.

Miguel se enojó porqué Hiro no estaba prestando atención a lo que verdaderamente importaba, pasar tiempo como amigos, ¿acaso ya no lo quería? ¿qué era lo que había hecho mal para que Hiro lo evitará tanto?

El miedo de perderlo lo hizo actuar más impulsivo de lo normal, se acercó a él, hasta invadir un espacio que el Hamada casi se derretía y fangirleaba, pero agradecía la fuerza de voluntad de su cuerpo que no lo dejaba soltar más que un suspiro enamorado.

—Baymax te encontró —soltó Miguel, un poco aliviado, miró la hora de su reloj todavía alcanzaban a pedir unas cuántas cosas antes de que diera la media noche —rayos Hiro, si que me la complicaste demasiado, ¿por qué huías?

Sin embargo, el Hamada no apreció sus esfuerzos, se enojó con él mexicano por abusar de la confianza que le daba su robot, aún vestido con la enorme sábana, se cruzó de brazos y pisoteó el piso.

—Espera, ¿le dijiste a mi robot que te llevará conmigo? —le reclamó, Miguel igual se cruzó de brazos indignado por su reclamo.

¡No apreciaba todo lo que hizo! ¡Se perdió más de la mitad del Halloween! ¡Huyo de un perro! ¡Se escondió como un maestro con sus fans! ¡Consiguió un marcador! ¡Disfrazó a Baymax! (Mal hecho, por cierto) ¡Pasó toda la noche buscándolo! ¡Incluso inventó una terapia con su nombre!

¡Hiro!

—Miguel eso es trampa!

¡Ah, demonios Hiro!

Él sólo quería ser un buen amigo, obviamente Miguel berrincheó ante ésta idea.

—No tanto como mentir y huirle a tu amigo —le reclamó, desenredo sus brazos de forma enojada.

— ¡tú eres más tramposo!

—¿Yo? ...—se apuntó sin dramatizar y ahora, volvió a ser presa de la verdad que zozobraba en la punta de su lengua —¡Sólo trato de evitarte! —le reclamó, y esos ojos dolidos en Miguel le hicieron perder la calma y seguridad de sus palabras —...Ah, no es lo que quería decir...es decir…

Miguel se perdió un poco en una pequeña profundidad de sus pensamientos.

Oh, entonces, ¿Hiro si estaba enojado con él? Bien, ahora tenía oportunidad de solucionar las cosas.

—¿Por qué huyes de mí? —preguntó Miguel, sin perder la esperanza de querer reparar lo que sea que haya hecho. Aún podía salvar esta amistad si él ponía un poco de su esfuerzo.

Hiro un amigo demasiado valioso para perderlo con algún tontería que haya hecho.

—No quería verte.

Pero, Hiro con ese sentimiento tan frío le hizo perder la calma y le destrozaba un poco su valentía.

—Oh.

—Ni escucharte, ni hablarte.

Hiro, estaba haciéndolo pedazos sin darse cuenta, su voz era guiada por el sentimiento de que no podía mentirle. Por más que quisiera, su lengua y boca actuaban por sí sola y no reparó en el daño que hacia hasta que vio los ojos tristes y derrotados del Rivera, Hiro se arrepintió de inmediato.

—Ya veo...—soltó él, esquivando la mirada, porqué Hiro le dolía y sus palabras atravesaban un poco en el sentimiento de amistad que tenía contemplado con él —Está bien...¿Ya no quieres ser mi amigo? —preguntó, decidiendo enfrentar la situación, si Hiro ya no quería conservarlo como compañero de aventuras, de verdad lo entendería.

Hiro se alarmó, los momentos, las risas, y la amistad verdadera que Miguel le ofrecía se perdería, todo por una mala interpretación de su sinceridad.

—¡No es eso Miguel! —habló, dejando la verdad escurrir entre sus dedos — ¡No te hagas malas ideas¡ —masculló él de pronto, Miguel le vio con curiosidad y un poco esperanzado — Si huía de ti, si no quería hablarte ni verte, ¡P-Pero no es por lo que crees!...

—¿Y qué es? —preguntó, el interés ahora le invadía por aquello.

—...Bueno, yo...—Hiro le esquivó para poder en una manera de poder decir la verdad sin que su secreto se viera descubierto , pero Miguel, tenía la mirada tan pesada que no lo hizo evitarlo ni pensar con improvisación, lo hizo volver a soltar su lengua y siendo presión de ésta —Lo que pasa es que me encontré con Varian, él inventó una pócima de la verdad para poder declararsele a su ídolo, yo de idiota terminé siendo su conejillo de indias, por lo que me vi envuelto aquí y ya no puedo mentirte, y ahora tengo que decirte la verdad…

—¿La verdad? ...—ahora estaba más perplejo por la información que le estaba dando Hiro.

Demasiado rápido, dale un respiro Hiro.

Miguel trataba de unir los engranajes, pero esto era algo complicado de entender.

—Hiro, me estoy confundido, ¿la verdad de qué? —pidió tiempo para poder procesarlo todo, claramente esto era demasiado.

Tenía que tomárselo con calma, en unos minutos estaba con Hiro reclamándole porqué estaba huyendo, al segundo se sentía dolido porqué creía que Hiro lo detestaba y ahora, estaba en un proceso de especie de película de terror porqué el Hamada iba a decirle algún secreto.

Hiro le esquivaba la mirada, sus ojos estaban dudosos, incluso rascaba el brazo libre con desesperación, se mordía el labio y el artista podía jurar que Hiro estaba sudando.

Miguel se sentía como si se le iba una conspiración estatal o algo peor.

La tensión, el silencio de Hiro le alertaron, porqué el Hamada estaba alargando esto lo más posible, Miguel ya no quiso reclamarle, ya no quiso saber nada, sea lo que sea, así que estaba tentando a dejar morir el tema y no pedirle respuestas para que el Hamada se sintiera mejor.

Sea cuál sea la verdad, si su amigo no quería decirle, no lo iba a obligar.

Miguel ahora se sintió verdaderamente mal por presionarlo, realmente no tenía la intención de hacerlo, jamás la tuvo.

Hiro empezó a balbucear, pero volvía a repetir todo su ritual de incomodidad que al que hacían sentir mal era al cantante.

Ahora, el peso de ser un mal amigo era el que sacudía los hombros después verlo tan alterado por decirle la verdad, ¿tan malo era eso? Miguel tuvo el peor sentimiento, de verdad que era un terrible, quiso golpearse y el pecho se lo oprimió, la nariz comenzó a picarle también y un sentimiento amargo lo tuvo en el peor momento.

¡Era un mal amigo! ¡Demonios! ¡Era un mal amigo! Estaba incomodando a Hiro, ¿cómo no lo había notado antes?

Él y su egoísmo hicieron incomodar a Hiro, rapido, trató de aliviarlo.

—Está bien...si no quieres decirlo no hay …

—...Soy tu fan.

El Rivera debía admitirlo, eso le tomó con la guardia demasiada baja, tanto que hasta inclinó la cabeza, parpadeando dos veces como Baymax lo hacía.

—¿Mi fan...?

—Si Miguel —Hiro dio un paso, Miguel retrocedió otro, esto era demasiado nuevo y por unos momentos, trató de no tenerlo tan cerca.

El Hamada notó aquel gesto y le caló demasiado, quiso detenerse, algo dentro de él le gritaba parar, pero, ahora no podía hacerlo, su cerebro le traicionaba y la verdad era un éxtasis que le embriagaba, aliviando la tensión y el estrés que pasó toda la noche.

—Soy tu fan, tu fanático, amo cada canción que sacas, me emociono con cada vídeo nuevo, voy a tu conciertos, compro tu mercancía, la verdad, más que ser tu amigo, soy tu fanatico y uno que te ama de verdad.

Era un pequeño pedacito de Valhalla, las dudas, el miedo, y el sentimiento agobiante se iba con cada palabra, con cada sentimiento sincero que esperaba sacar.

La verdad era tan aliviadora, Karmi tenía razón, lo mejor era decir la verdad.

—Wow, Hiro...—el chico levantó las manos en señal de tiempo, sin embargo, tenía la persistente mirada de Hiro sobre él, haciéndole sentir incómodo —Cálmate...déjame procesarlo un poco...—Hiro dio otro paso, y Miguel se puso nervioso, el corazón le brincó —...Solo un ratito, ¿si?

—Soy tu fan número uno —volvió a decir, dejando escurrir el fantasma de la verdad entre ellos— el chico que sueña que podremos llegar a ir más allá de conocernos, hackeo tus páginas para comprar todo de ti, fantaseo contigo, mi mayor tesoro es el vaso que me diste en invierno en dónde nos dimos nuestro primer beso, aunque sea indirecto claro —decidió esclarecerse mejor, porqué notaba un sonrojo en la morenas mejillas, Hiro tuvo el sentimiento de esperanza — Sé cada parte de tu biografía, engaño a tus ingenuas fans para vender mercancía de ti y conseguir más …

—¿Engañas a mis fans? —está bien, estaba conociendo nuevas facetas de Hiro, no sé si esto sea una nueva face de su amistad.

Miguel necesitaba tiempo, ¡Hiro no le estaba dando eso!

—Sí, les hago creer que tu mercancía es real cuándo no lo es —se bufó un poco de ello, Miguel curveó la ceja al ver que era un poco artimaña su amigo —Vieras lo fácil que es duplicar camisas tuyas…

El rivera trató de comprender todo de manera precisa, le era difícil tener una imagen mental de Hiro abrazando una almohada suya, cantando una canción o emocionándose por comprar mercancía suya.

Un escalofrío le recorrió.

Era imposible para él, menos cuándo Hiro se mostraba tan frío ante todo lo que le contaba cuándo inducía el tema de su carrera. Si esto era verdad, le sorprendía el autocontrol que tenía el chico.

El lo creía un amigo, no un fan. Rápidamente, no tardó en atar los pequeños cabos de su mente.

—Está bien...¿Tienes algo más que agregar? —inquirió, preparándose para otra cosa que pudiera decir.

—Si, le coqueteo a una Dakikamura tuya que tiene estampada tu cara—soltó, y ah, mierda, por la mirada de Miguel supo que esa información estaba de más.

—...¿Que?

Ya cállate, Hiro, ya cállate.

Dioses inexistentes, ayudenle con ésto.

—Sí, y he querido besarla en más de una ocasión.

Si claro, esto era una venganza porqué él creía más en la ciencia…

—Hiro...La verdad estoy muy confundido. —ahora Miguel lo veía, esos ojos cafés genuinos, confundidos, llenos de un sentimiento diferente —¿Por qué no querías que supiera?

HIRO POR EL BIEN DE ESTA AMISTAD QUE TIENES CON MIGUEL, MÁS TE VALE NO AGREGAR NADA MÁS.

—Porqué temo que nuestra amistad cambie Miguel —esas palabras dejaron a Miguel pensando, mirándole confundido — te quiero demasiado para no querer cambiar las cosas entre nosotros, es decir, más que ser tu fan, soy tu amigo, tu primer amigo aquí, se supone que debes estar a gusto, alejarte de todo lo que estresa, sé que te gusta la carrera, pero quieres salir a divertirte, no pensar en estas cosas...Yo...—intentó pensar en algo más, pero su mente sólo le dictaba que se terminará sincerándose y soltando aquella verdad que estaba muriendo desde su corazón—Sólo quiero que estés a gusto conmigo...Quiero ser un verdadero amigo para ti.

Claro, hasta que Miguel se silenció todo ese rato que comenzó a alertar a Hiro, intentó justificar todo ésto con alguna mentira de que quizá no diría por culpa de la maldita pócima de la verdad.

—Miguel, no quería decirlo, bueno, si, pero no de esta manera..¿Sabes? yo estoy más, ¿sabes? Tengo una explicación lógica para ésto...es decir...Ah, dame unos minutos para pensar, Miguel yo...

Sin embargo, el Rivera le da una sonrisa sincera que descolocó y mató todos los balbuceos tímidos que estaba soltando el chico.

—Ah, ya entendí.

—¿Entendiste? —preguntó esperanzado, sonriendo aliviado por su mejor amigo, Miguel era tan comprensible, el sentimiento de felicidad empezaba a bombear en él —¿De verdad lo hiciste?

Miguel se acercó, y un pequeño golpecito que le dio en el hombro provocó que Hiro se quejara de forma pobre, aunque ahora no entendió bien.

—Dulce o truco, ¿verdad? —le dijo, esa sonrisa y ese hoyuelo bonito confundieron más al chico fanático.

Ahora, el confundido era Hiro.

—¿Qué? —preguntó interesado.

—Pinche chino mamón, pero no caeré en estos trucos aún con tu cara bonita y aterrorizada —le dijo de mala manera, antes de volver a reír, risa que dejaba surgir la calma en el Hamada — me asustaste, ¿eres una especie de fantasma fanático mío? —preguntó, pensando en lo mucho que Hiro debió sufrir para planificar todo esta _**broma.**_

El Rivera sintió mucho en estos momentos, frustración, enojo, alivio, ternura y un sentimiento de felicidad por ver lo que Hiro era capaz de hacer por él.

De verdad, a veces Hiro se pasaba.

Miguel se cruzó de brazos, atando cabos, pensando que lo mejor era ésto.

Por el momento, esto era lo mejor.

—Casi me la creo Hiro, la correteada, huyendo de mí, regresas y me confiesas todo de tu pasado. Hiro, es una buena broma la que te aventaste, incluso va muy bien con tu disfraz —volvió con ese pequeño berrinche reflejado en esos ojos café —el fantasma que no puede regresar hasta que le diga toda la verdad a su ídolo, ¡esto suena muy bueno! De hecho...es una idea muy genial, la usaré de inspiración para una canción.

—¿De qué hablas? —sin embargo, en vez de una respuesta coherente, lo siguiente de Miguel lo hizo morir.

Miguel se acercó, dándole un pequeño abrazo fortuito que revolvió la mente del Hamada. El Rivera se recargó en su hombro, y lentamente pasó por todo el contexto de su cuello y cara, Hiro moría por el aliento tan cerca que le hacía un revoltijo de sentimientos, Miguel llegó a la boca y sus manos pararon de encerrarse alrededor de su cintura para ahora agarrar los costados de la tapa.

—Querido fantasma, mi amigo, te libero de todos tus penas, diciéndote que no me importa...y valoro más tu amistad como para enojarme por ésto, descansa en paz, fantasma Hiro —y con eso, al final, decidió cubrirlo con su capa, el rostro de Hiro fue cubierto por la cara de Baymax. —...También te quiero bastante como para incomodarte —terminó, y no fue consciente de lo que hizo después.

Sus labios se estamparon en la frente escondida, besando la zona en dónde estaba el marcador y la cara de Baymax. No lo resistió, y aún así se rió a través de la tela.

Hiro era buen amigo, incluso para él.

Le depositó una tranquilidad, que, Hiro no entendió porqué no lo tenía cara a cara para verificar que estaba pasando, sólo sintió algo presionando contra él, el Hamada ahora sacaba sus rápidas conclusiones, ¿Miguel le había besado...? No, era imposible.

—Miguel, qué estás haciendo…

—Cazando a mi fantasma —habló, sin dejar que lo viera —, y una pequeña venganza por la broma que me hiciste ...De verdad, casi me lo creo todo. Una pócima de la verdad que te dice que eres mi fan, tú siendo mi fan, de verdad que eres muy hábil Hiro, por todo lo que pasó, de verdad que me la creo…

—¿U-Una broma...? No Miguel, esto es una broma ...—habló sin pensar, espera, ¿una broma? ¡Podía mentir! ¡De verdad que podía mentir! ¡La pócima se había acabado!

El Hamada decidió aprovecharse de la situación que le prestaba Miguel, se separó de él, apuntándole con una mirada altanera.

—Ah...Es decir, si, es una broma, una broma muy elaborada por el día de ...¿Halloween? —preguntó, Miguel carcajeó por eso —¡Caíste Miguel! ¡De verdad que lo hiciste!

—Sí, parece que sí —soltó enternecido por la sonrisa de victoria que deba el morocho —Pinche Hiro, de verdad que si caí...—después, miró la hora que se reflejaba en su celular, sonriendo emocionado al ver que todavía quedaba tiempo en el reloj, si se apuraban aún alcanzaban unas casas para Halloween —Oye, ¿si podemos salir?

—Caíste de verdad —solto Hiro aliviado, parecía que su secreto aún estaba a salvo.

Y eso, le alegraba.

La verdad era buena, pero Hiro decidió que por el momento aún no era hora para que Miguel lo supiera.

—Sí, sí caí de verdad. —Miguel decidió seguirle la corriente, pero no lo suficiente, todavía quería ir a pedir dulces con su amigo — Entonces, ya que todo quedo aclarado, ¿quieres ir todavía ir a pedir dulces conmigo? Todavía quiero salir con mi amigo...—puchereó ante la idea de desperdiciar tantas horas atrás.

Ahora exigiría el doble de atención de Hiro para restaurar su tiempo perdido.

—¡Por supuesto! —alegó el fanboy, luego, lo tomo sultimente de la mano sin perder la esperanza de sonreírle emocionado —Vamos…

Dieron el primer paso, pero Miguel quedo todavía parado, tenía una duda que le estaba carcomiendo un poco a él.

—Oye, Hiro —Miguel habló curioso por las palabras de Hiro que había dicho con anterioridad, todavía tenía una duda carcomiéndole la cabeza — ¿también era broma lo de la almohada con mi cara?

Hiro quedó en silencio, antes de responder dignamente.

—Por supuesto que sí Miguel —Miguel sonrió agradecido — ¿me crees capaz de coquetearle a una almohada con tu cara?

—Tienes razón —cedió la razón ante el fanboy, ahora, ignorando a los demás chicos que fueron testigo de todo, a él no le importó, en este momento sólo quería a Hiro.

Exigiendo la atención de su único amigo, Miguel lo tiró para las concurridas calles.

—¡Disfrutemos del halloween!

El chico asintió, aliviado, rememorando las memorias de toda esta noche.

Su secreto estaba a salvo, todavía podía pedir dulces y lo más importante, Miguel lo quería bastante como para buscarle por toda la ciudad.

No fue tan malo, tal vez, esa pócima no era tan mala.

Y la verdad tampoco, quizá en algún momento, Miguel averigüe la verdad y le importe tanto su amistad para ignorar su fanatismo, tal vez, será bueno en algún momento saberlo.

Pero no será hoy, porqué ahora tenía una cita pendiente con trajes combinados de Halloween.

—Oye —habló Karmi, ignorando a los otros dos chicos, y una vez el chico se volteó, ella ahora puntualizaba con la mirada hacia el chico inventor que no dejaba de ver la escena con interés y análisis — ¿cuándo le dirás que era broma lo de la poción? —inquirió ella.

—¿Cómo supiste? —preguntó interesado de que viera a través de su mentira y su pequeño experimento.

—Sólo el estúpido de Hiro creería en eso.

—Dejalos que se diviertan un rato —exclamó Varian a su favor, luego, añadió con un tono más travieso —además, Hiro todavía me la debe por haber saboteado mi experimento el año pasado.

 **Notas finales.**

¡Dulce o truco!

Lamento la mìnima trolleada que les di, en fin, espero que les haya gustado y como les dije, yo, en lo personal, me divertì escribiendo este capìtulo porquè lo que màs me gusta de Fanboy es la bonita amistad que se tienen los dos, lo mucho que se aprecian y se cuidan mutuamente.

¿Ustedes que opinan? ¿Miguel cayò?

¿Algun dia Fanboy se animarà a revelar la verdad?

¿Pasaràn de una bonita amistad a un noviazgo?

Por favor, diganme que tal el capìtulo de hoy, porquè en serio si me gustaria saber sus opiniones aasdsad

¡Besos en la cola!

¡Gracias por leer hasta aqui!


	9. Chapter 9

¡Hola!

Otra pequeña actualización de Fanboy para nuestros corazones, pero como siempre, como últimamente, este no tiene nada que ver con la week. Creo que este paso jamás terminaremos la week, en fin, pero hey, las risas con el fanboy nunca faltan (?

Sin más, espero que lo disfruten!

 **La cita del Fanboy**

Miguel engarrotó sus manos, infló el pecho, apretó los labios y se pellizcó superficialmente el labio que arrancaba despacito su dignidad. Esquivó esos bonitos ojos negros que se iluminaban por alguien que no pertenecía a su línea de conocidos. Intentó lidiar con el sentimiento envuelto que explotaba entre traición que atravesaba por culpa de su amigo y el gusto que le dio aquella sonrisa.

Fue amargo,y, a la vez ese pequeño espacio entre dientes se le hizo tierno.

Tenía que admitirlo, de todas las veces en las que Hiro había rechazado su propuesta para pasar la tarde juntos, ésta le dolió más que las anteriores.

Miguel no se había sentido tan atacado por la infidelidad de amistad de Hiro; ni siquiera cuándo lo dejo plantado en su primer concierto o cuándo le ofreció ir a su firma de autógrafos con él, al menos en esas ocasiones usó un pretexto más convencional.

 ** _Estaba enfermo_**

 ** _Tía Cass me hizo trabajar turno doble._**

Por supuesto eran falacias, pero a Miguel no le importaba, sabía que simplemente Hiro no quería ir y ya. Lo perdonaba, salían al día siguiente y lo obligaba a comprarle un helado por la compensación de su abandono.

Sin embargo, en ésta ocasión ni siquiera se había dignado a buscar un pretexto creíble, sólo le sonrió y le rechazó sutilmente con esos tiernos ojos que le derretían su corazón.

 ** _Lo siento Miguel, tengo que salir con él._**

 ** _Li siinti, Miguil, tingi qui silir cin il._**

¡Mentiras! ¡Claro que eran mentiras!

 _Hiro tiene una cita con alguien._

Se le notaba por la sonrisa risueña, los ojos enamorados y ese casi suspiro idiotizado que le estaba obsequiando.

Miguel frunció la ceja, y se sintió molesto por lo poco que le importaba ocultarlo.

Ay, por favor, ¡Hiro deja de ser tan obvio!

Si lo iba a reemplazar por otro, por lo mínimo no tenía que hacérselo saber, Miguel se armó de valor para no esconder la curiosidad y la indignación que el engaño de Hiro le estaba dejando en las entrañas.

—¿Tienes una cita? —un tono ponzoñoso resbalaba desde la lengua, queriendo asimilar el hecho de verlo salir con alguien más.

Hiro tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo, existen más amigos a parte de él. Es decir, él es el mejor amigo y lo abarca el mayor tiempo posible, es normal que Hiro necesite pasar más tiempos con otros a parte de él y...

—Sí.

Ay, Hiro, realmente no quería saberlo.

Miguel trató de asimilarlo mejor; La imagen de Hiro yéndose a salir con alguien más, con algún personaje nuevo que le usurpararía su lugar de mejor amigo lo hizo casi berrinchear, ¡No es justo! ¡Hiro traidor!

¡El era tan fiel a ti!

¿Es por que casi lo obligó a decir la verdad en Halloween? Doña Karma, ya le compró un regalo a Hamada por su error, perdónalo por favor, ya no le regreses el golpe al doble.

Es decir, él merecía robar un poco de tiempo con Hiro y monopolizarlo lo necesario.

¡ÉL ERA SU AMIGO! Amigo de paso, que de hecho, no iba a estar mucho tiempo ahora, se iba a ir mañana y él quería pasar sus últimas horas con él antes de su concierto de despedida.

—¿Y qué tiene él de especial? Yo soy un cantante que se va **_mañana_** —preguntó, cruzándose los brazos, tratando de no mostrar su falta de empatía hacia el chico que le estaba arrebatando a su mejor amigo.

—Es un secreto.

¡Déjate de secretos Hiro! ¡Si eres más obvio que Marco cuándo no quiere hacer sus conciertos! Agggggh.

—¿Y por qué no lo invitas conmigo al concierto? —Miguel se acercó al curioso fanático —, podemos ir los tres…¡Será divertido! —intentó animarse ante la imagen mental de alguien más teniendo a Hiro y queriendo quitarle su tiempo con él.

No sonaba tan mal, hasta podría ser divertido. Conocer nuevas personas, algunos gustos en común ...

Las cosas que hacía por la amistad…

—Lo siento Miguel, en esta cita no puedes interferir —se excusó el Fanboy.

La ceja de Miguel ya estaba más que fruncida que hasta le dolía la zona.

—¿No te gustaría ir conmigo al concierto? Puedo hablar con mi representante para que te deje entrar...—se corrigió luego de unos segundos —Bueno a él y a ti —Miguel le propuso, una pequeña mirada de soslayo al chico de cabellos alborotados, tratando de endulzarle para que lo acompañará.

Hiro se mordió el labio para que el dolor lo hiciera evitar decir alguna tontería, teniendo la tentación de ver a su ídolo en primera fila...Detrás del escenario, una oportunidad que no cualquiera iba a tener.

Pero se recordó a sí mismo la razón por la que no debía ir, y no, no podía negarse a él esta oportunidad de oro.

La verdad, no era lo mismo disfrutar de un concierto de Miguel manteniéndose con sus gritos y suspiros, pensó en él, en las gradas con su boleto vip que le permitía tener una cercanía con el Rivera...sin embargo, con la consecuencia de no poder soltarse como lo pedía su alma de fanático.

Le iba a doler no quedarse sin voz, o dar sus gritos, o sus saltos, o simplemente emocionarse porqué el Rivera había girado en su dirección.

La respuesta era obvia.

Hiro se atragantó por segundos, pero tuvo la fuerza de voluntad para rechazarlo.

—Lo siento, Miguel —le sonrió suavemente, dándole palmaditas en el hombro, tratando de no ceder ante esos ojos tristes. —Pero tengo una cita que no puedo cancelar.

Miguel frunció los labios, tratando de ignorar la incomodidad que crecía como raíz.

—¿Y no las puedes cancelar? —preguntó, aún pensando en el interés genuino de querer hacer que Hiro asista a su concierto, éste simplemente le sonrió tímido.

—Definitivamente con él no, no puedo hacerlo.

Miguel arrugó la ceja, **_Difinitivimiinti cin íl ni, ni pidi hicirli._**

Hiro mal amigo, él sólo podía estar unas horas en San Fransokyo antes de que fuera su concierto y prefería pasarlo con otra persona, debía admitirlo que estaba indignado.

—De acuerdo —refunfuñó, Hiro simplemente negó con la cabeza.

Por más que sea Miguel, definitivamente no podía perder la cita con él.

¡Y POR SUPUESTO QUE NO SE LA IBA A PERDER!

Hiro chilló emocionado al ver a Miguel arriba del escenario a través de la pantalla de su celular y su mejor resolución, casi se le salen las lágrimas cuando Miguel se movió de un lado a otro junto a esos bailarinas.

Explotó de felicidad, gritó, dio un salto en su área, pataleó a un lado, chilló cuándo el Rivera volvió a estar bien grabado por su celular y ahora quería perder la voz.

Todo como dictaba su serie de mandamientos como buen fanático del Rivera.

El Hamada se bajó los lentes de sol para poder tener una mejor imagen de los pasos exóticos del cantante, se mordió el labio de sólo pensar lentamente en cosas insanas con ese cuerpo envidiable.

Negó rápidamente, y aún entre los gritos y el tumulto, el podía pensar que la canción era exclusiva para él.

Un suspiro gustoso escapa de sus labios.

El fanboy empezó a agitar el celular de nueva cuenta, sus emocionados sentimientos no podían hacerle procesar todo lo que estaba pasando, ver a Miguel bailar sin la limitación que a veces tenía del tiempo, era claro, lo mejor.

Ver a Miguel bailar, ver a Miguel cantar, ver a Miguel sonreír, ver a Miguel mover ese cuerpo.

Hiro Hamada alzó el brazo igual que las demás chicas desde la orilla del balcón, y lo pensó, cuándo Miguel movió las caderas y su celular tuvo un buen ángulo de ese bendito trasero.

En medio de los chillidos, se replanteó la propuesta de Miguel; de pasarla con él atrás del escenario y ahora se miró a si mismo, sin contener sus deseos y ganas intensas con su celular en plena cara y toma de la parte trasera del Rivera.

¿Esto era mejor?

—¡CLARO QUE SÍ! —Cantó Hiro a todo pulmón, azotando suavemente el celular, olvidándose de su pequeño disfraz y que con él, llamaba más la atención de lo que deseaba.

Porqué claramente irte vestido con gabardina y lentes de sol a un concierto de nocturno pasaba desapercibido por la gente. Todo un genio del disfraz si se lo permiten felicitarse.

La chica a su lado tuvo que taparse los oídos por la molesta voz del azabache que soltaba uno que otro brinco, confundiéndose en la multitud.

Hiro no se contenía en esta clase de conciertos, era imposible hacerlo, ya que la posibilidad de que Miguel pudiera ubicarlo entre las multitudes por más extravagante que fuera su disfraz, era escasa.

Fácilmente podría perderse entre las féminas y disfrutas de los pasos del erótico cantante.

Y de pensarse en él detrás del escenario con su rostro impasible tratando de contener toda su alegría, no, no iba a poder contenerse de querer grabarlo como lo estaba haciendo.

Lo siento Miguel, de verdad lo sentía.

Por preferir grabarle el trasero que pasar tiempo en la tarde con él.

Pero tenía que entenderlo...

¡Era la despedida de su concierto en San Fransokyo!

Hiro tenía que vivirlo, tenía que sentirlo, tenía que verlo y grabarlo con su celular. Una oportunidad así no se iba a repetir.

Al Fanboy casi le da un paro cardíaco con la actitud de Miguel en el escenario, los movimientos de la cadera y el agitar ritimico de su cuerpo, Hiro tenía que resistir la tentación de querer lanzarle su número de celular como estaban haciendo las demás, no, él no era esa clase de fan.

Pero, no puede evitar el grito de emoción que se le da cuándo en su cámara, Miguel giró y se le puede notar claramente el guiño hacia él, antes de regresar de nuevo a su coreografía.

Está claro, no lo puede resistir, y él piensa que sólo se la dedique a él.

No le importa que haya sido general, sus pensamientos lo traicionan y ese guiño va en honor a él por ser su fanático número uno.

Porqué era su cita de todos modos, tenía el derecho de sentirse así.

 **Notas finales.**

Este headcanon lo hizo mi compañera y socia de collabs, Ure 3. Yo sólo me dejé guiar por la idea porqué me dio ternura imaginar a Hiro así, espero que les haya gustado este cariñito breve que hicimos con mucho amor uwu 3.

¡Se vienen más actualizaciones! Más ideas, y ahora con un poco de tiempo obviamente podré actualiza más seguido (Creo) todavía debo hacer unos especiales de navidad, terminar al mafioso y presentar un universo nuevo.

Espero que todo se pueda en tiempo de vacaciones dónde sólo el trabajo me consumo ;v; POR LA FUERZAAAAAAAAAA.

Y por ahí leí que me pedían avanzar un poco más rápido con el Fanboy, sorry not sorry, pero amo su relación como amigos y se quedarán así por un largo rato máaaas.

Amen su amistad tan pura y linda. Eso les pido.

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!

Besitos en la cola.


End file.
